Sailor Moon: Shooting star warriors!
by L33t Horo
Summary: Sailor Moon world with megaman starforce! the ultimate crossover of future and past! what will happen is the biggest question!  Set on the Heart Snatchers arc!
1. Preface

Sailor Moon: Shooting Star warriors!

Notes about the story:

In this story all the events occur on the heart snatchers arc,since this is a megaman Starforce there are a few things to clarify

the first one, in the events of Megaman starforce Pegasus, Leo and Dragon, after the game he can no longer use the starforce system... the case is that the AM beings that where the Satellite administrators fled that world is to avoid being analyzed by humans and use their powers for evil, however they will make a reappearance soon...

Megaman starforce 2 brings the Tribe on function... the artifacts have been recovered and been given to someone for safe-keeping, but they will make a reappearance sometime

Megaman starforce 3 brings the Noise change and Finalize into the mix, also instead of having Corvus and Virgo Wizards deleted as they are they instead will remain active with Jack and Queen Tia... this two siblings still despise technology, however they begun to accept it and now work for satella police as undercover agents

the events happen a little after starforce 3, however the end was different, rather than Kelvin coming back he sends a message saying he will come back, but he is tied down in another dimension due to Andromeda's explosion, however in this dimension he has been tied down due to attacks of monster native of this dimension

Also Pat is back with the role of Gemini Spark B/W

Well this is the preface of the story... I hope I covered most of the important stuff... anything else... you are free to ask


	2. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon: Shooting Star warriors

Chapter 1: It came from the out space wave!

There where 3 figures floating in the EM wave world... that is to say the world of Electro Magnetic waves... the figures where floating they discussed among themselves

"Is this where the transmission came from?" a blue suited humanoid said

"That place... it looks so beautiful" said the pink suited humanoid

"Yes... all calculations pinpoint this particular planet as the one Kelvin send his transmission from" the white robotic looking person said

"Father... at last..." the blue person said...

"Let's go down then! This planet is huge there is a lot of places to look for!" said the pink one

"Not really... the transition came from a place called Japan...the coordinates point towards a place called... Juuban" said the white robotic person

They transformed into light and feel to the earth bellow

**Hikawa shrine 9:00 pm**

A young girl laid asleep on her bed... her dreams of luxury and love where then replaced by a sudden dream that cut hers off...

it was a prophetic dream.

This girl was a shrine maiden and the head priestess of the Hikawa shrine... the dream caused her to toss and turn in fear in her sleep

**Inside her dream**

The Sailor Senshi all laid petrified in stone... a giant wave of evil was enveloping the ground... only her was the only one left... her name? Rei Hino... the last Senshi... Sailor Mars

As she saw the horrible destruction a pair of lights descended from heaven... they beacon hope... but then as sudden as they came they left as if they where afraid of the wave... then a powerful light came and crashed against the darkness... the darkness swatted it away and divided itself into multicolored lights... each one having a different color, they clashed against the dark one but they all where defeated... only then did a radiant blue light congregated the strength of them and burned even brighter... it rushed towards the darkness and hit it... a bright light was see

"Like a shooting star" Rei said

She then woke up

"What does this mean?" Rei said to herself as she woke in a cold sweat

**Juuban, next day**

A trio of people begun wandering around the area, one was a young boy with brown hair and a pair of googles/glasses, the other was a young girl with pinkish hair and a yellow guitar, the other one was a handsome looking young man, he had a neck-length blue hair neatly combed down

The man then talked to the younger boy "Did you read any of those newspapers Geo?" asked the man

the young boy looked at him "yeah, I think is kinda crazy... but I wouldn't disregard those stories... I mean **WE** are not supposed to be real either... but those stories about the senshi..." Geo said

"I don't know... I would love to battle them... they seem that they could make my blood rush!" said a dog-like figure... this one was composed of a blue armor giving it an wolf-ish animalist look but he was made with green energy inside

"Omega" Geo said as he slided down his visualiser on, "You can't just pick a fight... you do know they are the local heroes"

"Yeah... thought the outfits looks a bit... ermmm" the girl said

"Yeah... I know what you mean Sonia" said the man

"But still... to be able to do what they say they do... maybe we should come out and talk to them, don't you think Ace?" Sonia said

"I believe it would be better to observe them... but not antagonize them in anyway, we are ,after all, aliens in this world" Ace said

"Uhmmm... what to do?" Geo wondered as the other begun to think as well

**in a secret laboratory**

A scientist looking person was looking at a vial where an embryo was growing... his eyes could not be seen due to the glare coming from a light source

the embryo begun to pulsate and grow as it absorbed the nutrients from the red liquid it was suspended on

"Kaorinite" the doctor called

"yes doctor?" the beautiful assistant walked in with her lab-coat

"Do you know why I created the Daimon eggs?" the doctor asked

She did not

"Is in order to obtain the holly grail... in order to obtain it the talismans must be found... however... we need to subtract them from the host people... once we have em... we will obtain the holly grail, an item of immeasurable power... and with it... we will control the world! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed like a maniacal maniac as he did that

the embryo then broke the vial and levitated in the air transforming itself into a seed/egg like state

then it shoot out via a ventilation vent

"Go Daimon egg! Capture the pure heart! WHAHAHAHHA!" the doctor laughed

**Juuban shopping district**

"WOW! LOOKS AT ALL THE BEAUTIFUL DRESSES!" Sonia said as Geo and Ace walked by both of them with a sweat-drop

… leave it to a woman to loose their heads when a lot of clothing stores are nearby

Then something shot by them

"WHAT WAS THAT!" said a small blue creature shaped like a harp

"I dunno Harp... but those waves... whatever that was it was evil" Omega-xis said

"Acid? What do you think?" Harp said

"I think... we should follow it and until we see any hostile actions we should do nothing" Acid said

"I don't like this..." Omega-xis said

They followed the seed and it phased itself into the tree

"Let's get that seed... let's tear up that tree!" Omega-xis said with glee

"You can't do that! This is a temple!" Sonia said

"Yeah... don't you know... if you do anything to harm a temple... YOU WILL BE CURSED!" Harp said with a scary voice and face... this made Omega-xis cringe...

"Besides.. it would be best if we left it alone... nothing bad is happening, if it does we will stop it" Sonia said

**Hikawa shrine afternoon**

Rei returned to her temple with her friends, they where going to do a study session (It held no point since Usagi always fell asleep and it defeated the purpose but it became a habit)... as she walked up she passed a strange looking boy with brown hair... but she paid no attention

"_I will try doing a fire reading... and maybe I will finally understand this dream_" Rei thought as she entered into her room and changed into her miko outfit

She then entered into the pyre room and begun to try to get a read on her dream... but it was unsuccessful

"Maybe I should just take a fortune and tie it to the tree" Rei thought as she pulled a fortune and walked to tie it to the tree... as she did so the tree begun to move and shake

The tree begun to change into a humanoid form

"Mikusi!" yelled the monster... "I will take your pure heart!" she yelled in glee

at first she thought to transform... but she couldn't risk having her grandfather or the other guy discovering her secret

"You want it? Come and get it!" Rei shouted as she dashed out, the monster followed close by

Rei then turned around to face the monster and transform, as she took her transformation pen she was pinned down against the wall by a pair of stone hands that Mikusi had shot out

"GIAH!" Rei yelled

"YOUR PURE HEART! IS MINE!" she said as she opened her outfit and revealed a black star, from it a black beam shot out

"GEO! THE TREE! IT TRANSFORMED AND IS ATTACKING THE PRIESTESS!" Sonia called from her communicator

"GEHIHIHIE! I will give the pure heart to the mistress!" Mikusi said with glee

then she was attack by something on the back she felt the sting and pain of a pair of claws, but there was no one there, however her injury was real...

"LIKE HELL WE'LL LET YOU TAKE THAT!" Omega-xis shouted, though he could not be seen nor heard

Then another blow to the front "I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS REPUTABLE BEHAVIOUR TO CONTINUE! TASTE JUSTICE!" Acid yelled

"LET THAT POOR GIRL ALONE!" Harp yelled as she tackled the monster on the back of her head

The three figures then arrived... they saw the girl collapsed in the floor, the color was draining from her face

"WE MUST MOVE QUICK!" Geo yelled as he pulled his cellphone... then it was engulfed by green energy to reveal what it really was a Hunter VG

"Omega!" Geo called

"ACID!" Ace called out

"Harp!" Sonia said

they all nodded

"Denpa-henkan! Transcode 003 Megaman! ON AIR!" Geo yelled as Omega appeared and gave him a bear hug

he was surrounded by green flames and became the blue bomber of the wave world, Megaman!

"Denpa-henkan! 004 Harp Note! ON AIR!" she called our as she threw her guitar on the air and pink ribbons begun to appear and surround her body creating her suit as Megaman's trustful friend and ally Harp Note!

"Denpa-henkan! Transcode 001 Acid Ace! ON AIR!" Ace called out

*Insert Wave Battle! Ride On! music from Megaman Starforce 3 *

"Battle card! Needle attack 3! combo with ParalyPlus" Megaman yelled as he was covered in a yellow light and shot out to the monster and hit it

"BUKI!" She yelled, she then tried to attack in defense but found herself unable to do so

"Machine gun string!" Harp Note said as she twanged her guitar and the guitar strings attached themselves to the monster

"SHOCK NOTE!" she said as she twanged her guitar once more and send music shaped electric shock into the monster

"The clincher! Lock-on sword!" Acid ace yelled as he vanished and reappeared in front of the monster and gave 2 swipes and made the monster blow up

*End Music*

**On the temple**

The girls where wondering where Rei went since she was taking a rather long time

"I wonder where she's gone off to?" a girl with an odango (bun) style hair style said

then they say a strange light followed by a rather loud explosion

"REI!" the girls yelled in fright

**Back to megaman**

"Man... that was rather loud... so... what do we do with this?" Acid Ace asked

Harp Note shrugged

"I think I got an idea" Megaman said as he put the crystal in Rei's chest, it then phased trough and she begun to recover color on her features

"are you okay priestess?" Megaman said

she blushed "y...yes" she said

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" a voice cried out

Rei's face then became blue... she recognized that voice... but she prayed by any of the gods that visited her temple that it was not who she thought it was

"Who do you think you are attacking the priestess who serves the gods of this temple? I am the pretty soldier SAILOR MOON!" a girl said as she appeared standing on top of a wall

"_Oh great... not this..._" Rei thought, she wanted to warn the girls that this was a misunderstanding... but her voice couldn't come out...

"I sailor Mercury will not idly stand by" said Sailor Mercury sitting besides Sailor Moon

"Neither will the goddess of love Sailor Venus!" said the blond one standing a bit lower than Sailor Moon

"And Jupiter's thunder will crash on his opponents so says I Sailor Jupiter" she cried

"In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Sailor moon said

Harp Note giggled but was impressed "They really know how to make an entrance do they"

"Yeah... but I think they think we are the bad guys" Megaman said with a sweat-drop

"Maybe I can clear this up" Acid Ace said

"Ladies, there is no need to alarm... the perpetrator has been disposed of, we where just going on our way" Acid Ace

"Likely story! Then why is the priestess in such a state?" Sailor Moon shouted

"They are not listening" Megaman said

*Insert Boss Encounter song from Megaman Starforce 3 *

"SUPREME! THUNDER!" Sailor Jupiter said as she attacked

"Battle card! SPRNBARRIER!" Megaman shouted as a yellow barrier covered him and his friends

"Girls please calm down! This is a misunderstanding!" Acid Ace said

"TAKE THIS!" Jupiter said as she appeared behind him putting him in a lock

"_Yeah... I expected this reaction_" he mentally said as he sighed

"GREAT JOB JUPITER LEAVE IT TO ME! CRESCENT BEAM!" Venus yelled as a beam of energy shot out of her fingertip

"_Damn... can't dodge it in solid form... then..._" He smirked

"It was fun... but I gotta see if my friends are ok... later" He smirked and winked at Jupiter who blushed a bit

He then phased trough her hold by converting himself in EM matter

The attack from Venus then hit Jupiter and send her tumbling back "DAMN THAT HURT!" Jupiter shouted

"Uhmm... Ooops?" Venus said with a sweat-drop

"Sorry... but I can't have you attacking me like that" Ace said as he shoved her towards Jupiter making her fall over her as he disappeared

Mercury was having a stalemate with Harp Note... neither one moved, Harp Note cause she did not want to attack, it was a misunderstanding, Mercury because she was analyzing her

"Can't we just leave this be? This was a misunderstanding" Harp Note said

"I can't, you are alien here and we don't know your intentions, I am sorry but this is more of a pre-emptive attack than anything" Mercury said

Harp Note sighed "_Harp... put the volume to 1_..._ That will only paralyze her or stunt her_" Harp Note sad to he companion

"_Roger that... go for it!_" Harp said

"PLUS SONG!" She said as a giant musical note came dashing forward

Mercury dodged it as counterattacked

"SHABON! SPRAY!" she yelled as many bubbles formed and dashed towards Harp Note

"_She was an attack similar to Cancer Bubble!_" Harp Note mentally thought as she dodged and blocked most of them with her guitar

"_Well... at least she can use it better than him_" She thought with a sweat-drop

"MACHINEGUN STRING!" She said as the strings shot out and missed Mercury

"_I got you now_" Mercury mentally thought

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" she yelled

The attack then froze the strings and dashed its way towards the point of origin

"OH NO!" Harp Note shouted as she got encased in ice

Mercury then begun to read her opponents energy signature only...

"EH~! Wha? What's this!" She said

"OVER HERE!" Harp Note said as she winked at her she twanged her guitar stings and 2 speakers appeared

"SHOCK NOTE!" she said as she twanged again only for a giant heart to hit her

Ami then had swirls on her eyes and moved in a confused daze as her computer got a blue screen of death (Operating System crash... computer joke people... humor me LAUGHT DAMN IT!)

On the other side Megaman was being stared by Sailor Moon

"_She kinda reminds me of the class rep_" Megaman thought

"I will defeat you for hurting the priestess of the temple!" Sailor moon said

Megaman stared at her looking for any alternative other than a confrontation, to his info she was the strongest of them and had a wide variety of attacks

She then pulled an item that appeared out of thin air.. he prepared himself as he selected a defensive battle card

"MOON PRINCES HALATION!" She said as a heart shaped attack flew towards him

"BATTLE CARD! BARRIER!" Megaman shouted as the attack pushed the barrier to its limit shattering it

Sailor Moon was confident she would succeed

"_GEO WATCH OUT!_" Omega shouted

"DAMN I DIDN'T WANT TO FIGHT!" Megaman said as he readied his left arm

"MEGABUSTER!" he said as he charged the energy up and shot a powerful blast that pushed Sailor Moon's attack back... both of the attacks pushed each other

"_No way! He's pushing it back?_" Sailor Moon though as she gasped

"_Kid! The noise levels... they are at 59 percent! We have to noise change_" Omega said

"_Fine... use Cancer's noise since it's charge attack is the weakest_" Megaman mentally replied

His body then glowed

"NOISE CHANGE! CANCER!" He yelled as his armor changed into a red one, his helmet also changed as well as his shoulder parts

"BUBBLE SHOT!" he yelled as he shot a huge bubble trapping Sailor Moon

"HIAAH! NO!" She yelled as she floated away

"SAILOR MOON!" Venus shouted

"CRESENT BEAM" She yelled as she popped the bubble

"Thanks Venus!" Sailor Moon said

"Damn... I was hopping she wouldn't interfere!" Megaman cursed

"IF THAT DID NOT DO THE TRICK THEN TAKE THIS! DOUBLE MOON PRINCES HALATION!" she said as 2 more attacks rushed out

"Battle card! BUSTERMAX!" Geo yelled he charged his weapon

"MEGABUSTER! CHARGE SHOT!" Megaman shouted as he shot 2 super charged shots

The attacks collided once more... but unknown to them both the destroyed daimon egg begun to exhume a dark vapor that combined with the energies of the battling attacks begun to create even more noise

Megaman's body begun to flicker

"_GEO! THIS IS NOT GOOD! THE NOISE LEVELS... THEY ARE OFF THE SCALE! WE ARE GOING TO FINALIZE... 200...400...500...800!" _Omega-xis mentally yelled

"NO! WE CAN'T IF WE DO..." Megaman mentally replied to his partner... even thought he had installed both the ACE and JOCKER programs handling so much noise at once...

The noise level rose to 999 percent

Megaman grinned as the noise begun to tear his sanity

"ARRG!" he yelled as his body flickered

"F... FINALIZE!" he shouted

he was enveloped by the noise... then his body changed, his body turned black... and a few protruding like "things" came out... it was then surrounded by a pink-ish colored energy giving him a dark and evil look, his eyes changed into deep red, it was rather noticeable as they glowed under the visor looking at Sailor Moon, as he Finalised a beam of noise shot out and hit Sailor Moon in the chest... the noise then begun to invade the silver crystal...

Sailor Moon screamed bloody murder as the noise was tearing her apart from the inside out

Megaman looked like he was out of control... his body was creating a lot of energy... the area where he was was becoming distorted and flickered a lot... then they noticed... he was not walking... he was flaoting

he walked towards Sailor Moon...who was screaming in pain... the noise then was driven back by the light of the silver crystal... however the damage has been done... she screamed once more as the crystal fell out of the brooch and her outfit turned to pink ribbons, only Usagi remained as she was having trouble breathing... she looked up to see the looming image of this dark enemy who she was sure would end her life...

his hand trembled... the finalise was hard to control, it took every single braincell and every inch of his will-power to not be washed away by the power he now wielded

He contorted in pain

He then yelled

"THIS... BATTLE... WILL... STOP!" He yelled as he forced himself out of the finalize form

the wave of power surge knocked everyone into the floor, including his friends...

Sailor Moon then looked in horror towards Megaman who was walking towards her once more... only to see him tired and having difficulty breathing...

"I think... this is yours" he said as he handed her the silver crystal to her hand and closed her hands around it

"WAIT!" Rei yelled regaining her strength enough to run and shout

"This persons, they saved me from the monster that attacked me" Rei said

"Is... is that so?" Venus said as she blinked and blushed in embarrassment... "Ooops?"

"Please... may I know the name of my rescuers?" Rei asked

"The name is Acid Ace, transcode 001" Acid Ace said

"The name is Harp Note, Transcode 004" she said with a smile glad that the misunderstanding was cleared out

"I am Megaman, Transcode 003, I am sorry this happened" he said

"No... we are sorry" they senshi said...

"Anyways we should get going... by your leave ladies" Acid Ace said

They all turned into lights and shoot out into the sky

"Like...shooting stars!" Rei said as she saw the people disappear into the night

**Somewhere close by**

There where to girls in the top of a building roof... a woman with shoulder length green-ish hair along with another girl with short dirty-blond hair appeared

"Uhmm... I expected the senshi to be here... but who are those 3?" said the one with blonde hair

"I don't know... but the one in blue is kinda nice... at least he doesn't wanna fight pointless battles... I think I like him" said the one with green-ish hair

the one with blonde hair looked at her rather crossed "Neptune... this is no time for jokes... you felt that right? His power is dark" she said looking at the blue light the Megaman had become

"True... but Uranus... I don't feel malice or evil intent... let's just let them be" Neptune said

"Very well... but if they get in our path... I will crush them with no remorse" Uranus said as they both disappeared into the night

Chapter End

Author Notes: Legendarygamer... megaman battle network is set 2000 years in the PAST of StarForce... so not happening...

Timeless Dreamer Neo: I hope you like how I made my own twist in this one XD, I hope you update yours now XD


	3. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon: Shooting Star Warriors

Notes for this chapter: Pat Springs has no brother... he is a single child who was abandoned, and due to that he developed a MPD or Multiple Personality Disorder, Pat and Rey are the same, however I decided that Rey took shape and form when Pat was forced out from his EM form by Megaman on the first game, because of that they look the same but they have contrasting personalities, Pat is the nice warm, easygoing one, who is cheery and smiles, Rey is the one with a semi-scowl and is cold and distant, however he is no longer obsessed on destroying the world or whipping the humans out... he has begun to accept them, and is tolerating and even begun to become a bit more friendly, he acts like lone wolf but he wants company and love as well, Also Gemini is now good, with a bit of an antihero in him, that is done in order to show the two sides since Gemini is two, meaning about duality, black and white, ying and yang. Also to legendarygamer, I think you misunderstand a point, Megaman Battle network and Starforce is in an AU, meaning that is a different time-line from the "Cannon" megaman games (meaning Megaman, Megaman X, Megaman Zero, Megaman Legends (who is also a AU game) Megaman ZX and ZX advent) so none of those will have ANY influence on this, also no Megaman Battle Network will influence this fic as well... the game and anime was done in a way that even if you never seen/played Megaman BN you can still enjoy the game... well this is enough I hope I shed some light on the fic, now on to the show

Chapter 2: Dulled power of the Silver Crystal! Is Sailor Moon no more? The Twins of Thunder arrive!

It was the twilight... the time before day, but still dark... a young lady was sleeping, alongside her was a beautiful black cat with a crescent moon sigil, however the girl was tossing on her sleep

**Usagi's dreamscape**

*****Insert "Wounds won't heal" from Megaman Starforce 3 *

Usagi Tsukino rose her brooch into the air as she tried to transform "Moon prism Power! Make up!" the crystal shone... but then it dulled... the crystal then turned gray as stone

the noise surrounded the crystal preventing the light to come out making it dull and opaque

"Why won't it work... silver crystal... the one that hold the power that mother could wield... why don't it work?" Usagi said as she feel to her knees

"Why don't you just give up then?" a female voice said.

Usagi turned around as she saw her fellow senshi who where looking down on her. They all looked rather impatient and fed up after seeing her failed attempts at transforming

"If you can't transform why bother keeping you around?" Said Rei then senshi of Mars said looking at her with disgust

"I think is time for you to retire Usagi" Mercury said

With that said the all turned their back on her and begun to walk away, Usagi rose up "NO! PLEASE DON'T GO!... why... why are you doing this? Weren't we all friends?" she said as she tripped trying to reach them... they disappeared into the darkness

"I... am all alone" Usagi said as she begun to tear up and sobbed

then a gentle hand placed itself on her shoulder... it radiated warmth and compassion

She turned around expecting it to be Mamoru... but she got something else instead...

It was from a gentle, yet fatherly looking man, he had brown spiky hair and brown eyes

"Don't give up" he said...

"But..." Usagi was about to reply when the man smiled tenderly to her

"Do you really believe the bond between you and your friends is that week that it would crumble for something like that?" he asked

She thought about her friends abandoning her... but she realized... they were closer than that... they stuck together trough thick and thin... even as much as dying once

She dried off her tears "No" she said as she sniffed and smiled

The man pet her lightly "Don't forget, you are not alone. Haven't you always overcame challenges you've faced? Even when all was against you?" he said

Usagi looked at him and remembered her previous fights and encounters, then realization hit her... she was worried her friends might not need her anymore and that she would be weighting them down, she begun to doubt them.

Upon realization she smiled, a light begun to shine from within her, the noise that remained in the brooch was driven out by it and shattered against her new-found resolve

The man smiled at seeing this and asked "Now tell me... why do you fight?"

She first wanted to say 'because is my duty' but she begun to think and re-examine herself more... she then looked deep into her heart and answered "I fight... because I want to protect what I love... and those important to me... no... I want to protect everyone" she said as she clenched her fist

The man was pleased at her resolve and the inner fire that was burning in her eyes he patted her once more "That is a good answer, and I wish you luck" he then added "Unfortuntely your current power will not be enough. You and your friends will face enemies whose powers far surpassed anything you can possibly imagine, that's why... in order to regain your powers as a Sailor Senshi, and to attain a level of power that you will need to protect those precious to you, by yourself... it will not be enough" Usagi had many questions marks over her head and a bit of smoke was coming out of her head

the man chuckled "Is okay, you do not need to understand this now, you will eventually... however I have something that may come in handy for you" he said as 3 lights emanated from his heart

the lights where red, blue and green... then they exploded and reformed into 3 beasts

one was a lion that was surrounded by fire... the other was a winged horse... a Pegasus... the third was a green dragon... it looked like a giant serpent... they held a majestic aura of power and wisdom... and they where scary... however they held warmth in them...

They looked like armor being animated by the energy inside that they contained

"This 3 will protect you and help you in the future..." he said as the 3 beasts turned into light and shoot themselves into her brooch, the crystal then became less dulled and 3 three lights shone inside

"as you are now, you can't wield their powers...but when the time is right call upon them... they will answer you call" he then begun to flicker from existence

"Please... forgive Megaman... he did not mean to do what he did... please forgive... my son" he said as he vanished

**Real world**

"GYAH!" Usagi yelled as she accidentally crushed Luna

"GYAH! U...Usagi? Whats wrong?" Luna said a bit sore

"I had a really scary dream... the others... they decided that I was useless and they left me" Usagi said recalling her dream

"oh... Usagi you know that's not true... you guys will always be friends" Luna said with a smile

"I know... but the dream got better I guess... I meet a man... he made me realize that, and he told me... no... rather he warned me about the enemy we will soon encounter, and then he gave me something that might help us against them" she said

they looked at the silver crystal... it looked less dull than it was in the temple... she honestly was still worried about being useless, she was also angry at the Megaman person... but then she remembered what the man had said to her "_Please... forgive Megaman... he did not meant to do this... please forgive... my son_"

"Who was that person you meet in your dreams?" Luna asked

"I...don't know..." She said "_Who was that man... and what did he mean with my power alone will not be enough?"_

She fell back to bed never noticing the 3 colored lights that gently shone inside the crystal

**The next day**

A young boy with Green hair was Walking as enjoyed the sound of the birds chirping

"Man... you couldn't hear this back home... everything was filled with the noise of cars and the like" said the boy with green hair

He then pulled out his MP3 player and said "What do you make of this?" he asked to his MP3

"I like this, is not filled with war... but if the reports from those 3 are true we might have a big fight brewing momentarily" a voice said

"Yeah... that's true... but in the meantime we need to find a place to stay" the boy said

"I really don't get this Pat... but probably we should look for fliers and the like... I hate this, the information is not readily available in electronic format... is such a waste of material to print on paper" said the voice

"I agree Gemini... I wonder if Rey had any luck?" Pat said as he walked about, he then turned into a corner and walked along a an old crumbling wall, he then noticed someone was trying to get trough a narrow hole in the wall

Pat blinked in surprise, he was curious as he got closer he noticed a little girl carrying a large bag, she had trouble getting by the whole despite her petite figure

"Hey there" he said making the girl jump a bit and hit he head

"oops..." Pat said

"itai... oh? oh... hello" the girl said as she nursed her bump

"Need... some help?" Pat asked

"oh... thank you!" she said

He helped carry the bags and set them down... he then saw the contents of the bag, it was small plastic dishes and cat food

"time to eat!" she yelled

Then one by one from all the corners of the house small cats begun to swarm in... some of them even jumped on the small girl as she giggled

Pat smiled as he sensed the warmth and kindness of the girl

"Wow! So many cats!" Pat said as some of them walked up to him and he patted them

"You like cats too...ermm.. oh! I didn't even introduce myself! I'm sorry, my name is Mia...ermm I am sorry... I didn't ask your name" Mia said

"My name is Pat" he said with a smile "Is nice to meet ya"

Pat was amassed that they where so many of them, he noticed then a distinct pattern... they where all small kittens, even the older ones where no more than that

"aren't they cute?" she said as she held on on her arms

Pat then realized this girl had a pure heart... if the information he received was credible (and to his knowledge Geo nor the others would lie and would make sure the info was correct beforehand) she would be a prime target for those creatures... the Daimon

"You take care of them?" Pat asked

"yes... I love cats so I try my best with them... I wish I could give them a second chance at life... but they won't let me keep them, my family I mean" Mia said

"Don't worry... your feelings for them are enough... look at them" Pat said as the cats surrounded her and purred contently and rubbed against her

"Are you two the ones who take care of this kittens?" asked a female voice

Pat immediately reached for his MP3 that housed Gemini in order to use Denpa-henkan

"Who's there?" Mia asked as the light casting behind the person hide her from the view

"a defender of love and justice" she said as the light died down a bit... it was a girl with a bun-styled hair in a silly pose... Pat put his MP3 back he chuckled at the girl's antics as he saw another person come by, this one was a much older person, probably around his early 20's or so

"So you take care of the cats?" the girl asked

"No... she does" he said pointing at Mia with his thumb "I just caught her needing some help" Pat said

The girl and the other guy blinked for a moment... "Rey? How did you get here so fast?" they said

Mia blinked in confusion, before another voice cut in "Because that's not me you simpletons" he said

standing besides the bun-hair-styled girl laid a mirror image of Pat

"EH! There are two Pat/Rey's!" the girl said

Pat chuckled as he walked by and grabbed the other one (Rey)

"Nothing like that, he is my brother... as you can see we are twins" Pat said with a smile

"He's my nice half, he is Pat... and I am the darker one... I am Rey" He said with a dark smirk

"Well... I am Mamoru Chiba" the older boy introduce himself

"I am Usagi Tsukino" Usagi said

"What a nice name you two have... Chiba Mamoru... it can be read as "The one who protects the earth"... and Usagi Tsukino "The rabbit of the moon" what a nice names" Pat said

They two mentioned people kinda chuckled... Pat was a nice guy after all

The small group then begun to feed the cats.

After a while they finished the work and begun to leave

"Say... any of you know a affordable place to live? I been looking to rent a place for myself" Pat said

"Affordable you say? Uhmm... I believe I know one" Mia said

"Eh? Really?" Pat and Rey said surprised

"yes, my family runs the place after all" Mia said with a tender smile

"Wow... talk about convenient" Pat said

Pat and Rey then followed Mia back to her home

**Somewhere close by**

it begun to float... looking for the next item to take over... the daimon seen floated until it found it's target a small puzzle of a cat, and then it waited for it's new prey...

**Back to Pat, Rey and Mia**

Mia opened the door of her house, her parents had not yet arrived so she invited them to stay and wait... she went to her room when suddenly both Pat and Rey heard a scream followed by the shattering of glass

"MIA!" Pat yelled as Rey's eyes got darker... the negatives emotions of Pat where sent to Rey... that was how they did things, Pat was the one with the caring heart... and he was the one to dish punishment when Pat felt pain

"Your heart is mine! Nekoneel!" she shouted as she pulled her skirt up revealing a dark start on her thigh...

her crystal heart then shoot out and landed on the feline monster who laughed in glee

**Somewhere outside**

Usagi was walking down the street with her friends when they heard the blood curling scream of Mia

"what was that!" Artemis asked

"it's Mia!" Usagi said

"It must be a daimon!" Makoto said

"Mercury Star power! Make up!"

"Mars Star power! Make up!"

"Venus Star power! Make up!"

"Jupiter Star power! Make up!"

"Moon Crystal Power! Make up!"

Usagi tried her hand at transforming but it was no use, despite having no longer any noise it refused to shine, she slumped a bit feeling useless "don't worry about it" Mars said "you go hide... we will do what we can, make sure whoever is inside is ok" Jupiter said

Usagi nodded as she rushed in... there was no one else there

"HEY! PUT THAT BACK!" Sailor Mars yelled as she saw the body of Mia slumped against the pillar of the old abandoned building

"MWR?" Nekoneel mowed confused by the sudden voice

"BURNING MANDALA!" Mars shouted as Jupiter used her own "WIDE SPARKLING PREASSURE!" adding her attack to the mix

Nekoneel however batted the attack with her tail back at them, they cried in pain and debris fell everywhere

"WORLD SHAKING!" a voice cried out as a yellow ball with a ring shot itself into the monster and she begun to shake as thought she was caught in an earthquake

The crystal flew into the air and landed on a set of hands of two people that where standing by the windowsill

"How is it?" asked a woman

"It isn't a talisman" said the other figure she held out her arm and the crystal floated itself and returned to Mia, her color returned to her features and begun to breath

"Who are they?" Jupiter said

"judging by the outfit... I would dare say they are senshi as well" Luna said

the two senshi turned away

"WAIT!" Venus shouted out "If you two are senshi, please help us"

The one with short hair looked at her with disdain in her eyes "Hn... we might be senshi, but our mission is different from yours, we do not need your help nor wish to assist you" she said

"you two? Senshi? Don't make me laugh" said a voice with an arrogant tone as he laughed

*Insert "Theme of Megaman starforce 3 here *

Everyone looked up to see two figures in a railing, by their built it looked frail but the voice sounded male enough, the sun shielded their facial features, before the second lady could shouted out the other one replied

"We've come to understand that the Senshi stand for love and justice..." said the one to the left, the other one had a cold voice that seep in trough your very core, he glanced at the body of Mia "That girl's heart was full of love for the cats she cared for, stealing that heart is an act that demands justice, one that you two seem to forgo of" he said "You call yourselves senshi... you are posers... pretenders... FAKES! Don't make me laugh!" he yelled in a roar filled with disgust

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" said the one with short hair

"Us? We are the ones who will not allow this injustice goes forgotten" said the first one, his voice was more warm... however it held a tone of defiance

They pulled 2 devices that looked like MP3s... all the senshi where confused about this... then the devices where engulfed by a powerful current of electricity to reveal what they where in reality...

"FEEL OUR JUSTICE! DENPAN-HENKAN! TRANSCODE 013 A and B! Gemini Spark! On AIR!" They cried out as a powerful thunder hit them both... all the senshi gasped at this

from the thunder 2 beings came out... one was white and the other one was black, they had each a gold colored arm in opposite sides, the white one had a plus sign while the black one had a negative sign

"GEMINI SPARK!" he said as they other held each arm together

"Feel the roar of the thunder!" they said

"MORE OF THEM!" the senshi including the two in the window said

Nekoneel unleashed a furious meowling sound and attacked the two

The mystery senshi turned to leave "let's go" said the one with short hair

"R...right" the other one said as she looked back the words Gemini Spark said still resounded on her mind

"We will take care of miss pussycat here" Gemini Spark White said

"You gals go ahead and make sure that the girl is fine" Gemini Spark Black said moving his head... the girls stood in awe

"MOVE IT!" Gemini Black yelled making the girls cringe and dashed out

"Good God..." Gemini Black muttered as he sighed

"Easy there brother... they are just girls" Gemini White said

"Let's deal with miss sourpuss over here" Gemini Black said

*Insert PVP Battle theme from Megaman Starforce 3 *

"ELECT SWORD!" Cried out Gemini white

his hand turned into a sword made of electric energy, he stabbed Nekoneel and thought he had won,however, much to his surprise, he noticed her torso just became undone

"NEKONEEL!" she yelled as she attacked Gemini white, However black came over and got her with an electric attack "ELEC NET!" Black shouted

"HYAAH!" Nekoneels shouted

"Wow... those two... they are strong" Jupiter said

"Yeah... Is like they are toying with the daimon" Venus said

"They're taking advantage of each other's movements, and the fact that there are two of them to confuse and attack at the same time. Also, they might be taking advantage of the theory of twins often knowing what each other are thinking to sync their attacks," Mercury said, analyzing the situation with her Mercury Computer. The one thing that really intrigued her was the energy coming off of the two Gemini Sparks. She would have to look into it further after the battle.

Nekoneel screeched as she charge at black

"Over here" White said

"Over here" Black said appearing behind her

They attacked the monster, but nothing was doing any real damage

"damn... is anything gonna take down this thing!" White said as he slashed Nekoneel, only to have her separate and then go back to normal

"Hey... why don't we try **that**?" Black said

"NO! This place is to old! It might not be able to sustain the damage!" White said

Then Nekoneel put herself in front of a window

Both of Gemini Spark blinked "What's with the serendipity today?" they said in sync

They stretched their golden arms and put them together "GEMINI THUNDER!" they yelled

The senshi stood in awe as electric particles begun to congregate around their hands and a shocking torrential current rushed forth blasting Nekoneel outside

"Amazing... not even I can get a current that strong..." Jupiter said

she blushed "he looks like my old sempai when he was young" she added making the other senshi fall to the floor

"... Jupiter... you need to get a boyfriend... fast" Mars said

"Well... that's that" White said as he dusted his hands off

"wait! I sense some movement! Look!" Black shouted

and true to fact Nekoneel growled as she begun to regenerate, taking their momentarily surprise she attacked and tackled them trough the wall

Both Gemini fell to the floor as Nekoneel looked up... she saw Usagi carrying Mia to a safe place when she was caught on the fight

White rose up from the rubble "What does it take to kill this thing?" he asked

"Dunno, shut up and keep pounding it!" black said

Nekoneel purred "time to get rid of all obstacles" she said as she lunged at them, trying to kill them and Usagi and Mia

Then... from nowhere a rose shot out and hit the monster and the petals got in the monster's eyes

They turned around to see the person who did that

it was a man dressed in a tuxedo, he looked mysterious and had a white mask covering his features, with a top had on his head

Usagi's eyes looked at him full of love "Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" she said

"Vile demon, to trample on the hearts of the pure... a pure heart will undoubtedly trample the likes of you" he said

Nekoneel lunged as he prepared his cane

"IS NO GOOD! STABBING WONT WORK!" Black yelled

"SHE'S A GIANT JIGZAW PUZZLE!" White yelled

Tuxedo Kamen nodded and kicked the monster away

"We can take her... you try keeping those two girls safe" Black said as the other brother blasted Nekoneel with a rocket punch

"Usako, you best leave this place" he said

"NO! I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU!" Usagi said as she held him

"But...!" Tuxedo kamen said

"I don't wanna hear it! I can't... I can't stand it... this feeling... I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened... to you... to my friends" she said

"Usako..." Tuxedo Kamen said looking at her

They both stared longingly at each other as only the most passionate of persons could, having a love that transcendent time, time space... the world itself seemed to fade as they looked into each other with the exclusive love they had for each other as their minds seemed to remember a time in the Silver Millennium. Usagi was dressed as Princess Serenity while Tuxedo Mask had become Prince Endymion. As they held each others hands, a pink light erupted between them in the form of a rod with a heart on the top. They both grasped it tightly, feeling the love of the other within it.

"The Moon Spiral Heart Rod!" they both gasped, recalling it from past memories. Usagi's brooch also became engulfed in light as it changed into a heart shape with a red cover. "My crystal!" Usagi gasped. As this went on, Nekonell was still being hit by a constant stream of electricity. It was obvious that the two Gemini Sparks had gotten desperate and decided they would hit her with whatever they had left and hope for the best.

She tried to hit them with her claws again, but they kept on disappearing and reappearing. "Where are you aiming pussy cat?" Gemini Spark Black taunted, as his twin reappeared behind Nekonell, and proceeded to electrocute her again. "Over here," he said, before disappearing and reappearing again, and saying, "No, over here," he taunted

The loud hiss snapped Usagi and Tuxedo Mask out of their little moment. They both looked to the main hall and saw Nekonell recovering from her injuries from the mass beating she got. Tuxedo Mask let go of the rod. "You'd better transform," he said seriously. "Those two can't handle it forever." "Right," Usagi nodded as she gripped her new brooch. "MOON COSMIC POWER! MAKE UP!"

Usagi was engulfed in light as her transformation took place. When it was over Usagi was finally transformed and in her full Sailor Moon outfit. She looked at herself and broke into the largest grin she ever had.

"I did it!" she laughed brightly. "Sailor Moon is back!" Another hiss from Nekonell snapped her back to reality. She ran to the main hall with Tuxedo Mask close behind. What she saw was the Daimon attacking the two Gemini Sparks again. She readied the rod as she aimed at the Daimon.

"Black! White!" she shouted. "Move!" The two Gemini Sparks, despite seeming a bit annoyed at their names being shortened like that, decided to get out of the way anyway. Nekonell, being curious, turned to see what made him run.

"_Moon Spiral Heart Attack_!" Sailor Moon called as she launched her new attack. "

LOVELY!" Nekonell cried as she was smashed by a large heart that erupted from the end of the rod. She stood limp for a moment before her body erupted in smoke. A cat puzzle fell to the ground and seemed to be inanimate once more.

The Daimon seed came out of the object before cracking open as a smoke creature rose out of it before vanishing. "Yahoo!" Sailor moon cheered. "I'm back, I'm back, I'm back!" she cheered, but at that moment, the words that man had told her came back to her. "_By yourself, it won't be enough,_" were the words. Now that she thought about it, her new power was born out of the love between her and Mamoru. It wasn't just her power, but Mamoru's as well. "_This new power was born from both of us,_" she realized. "Yes, welcome back Sailor Moon," Mercury smiled as she and the others stepped closer, interrupting Sailor Moon's thoughts.

"Well," Jupiter smiled turning to the newest transcodes. "We owe some thanks to The Gemini Brothers too."

"Aw shucks," Gemini Spark White laughed while rubbing the back of his neck, sounding rather bashful. "It was our pleasure," Gemini Spark Black said with another smirk on his face.

The girls all giggled at their actions. Sailor Mars broke out of it as she stepped forward. "I have to know," she began. "Are there any other... Whatever you are, besides the both of you, Acid Ace, Harp Note, and Mega Man?"

"Sure are," Gemini Spark White nodded. "Including their numbers and our numbers, there are a total of 22 Transcodes. 23 if you count that there's 2 of us. But if you need to know, only 10 of us are here right now, so there are 5 more. I'm sure you'll meet them soon enough," he said.

"Now if you don't mind, we've gotta go," Gemini Spark Black said, as he disappeared in a flash of yellow, which once again, looked like a shooting star.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Gemini Spark White called out after his brother, as he too disappeared in the same flash of yellow, but not before smiling and waving them farewell.

The Senshi were amazed that they could do that, but were content to let him leave for now. "Now," Sailor Moon spoke as she changed back to Usagi. "Let's check on Mia."

**In a undisclosed location...**

Professor Tomoe was displeased. Kaolinite could tell from where she was standing. Not only was the target not in possession of a talisman, but they lost another Daimon. Even worse was that more of those... things had appeared.

"Another of those strange beings," the Professor muttered. "This time it was the two calling themselves Gemini Spark. They didn't even destroy the Daimon, but it was the Sailor Senshi this time. Too many obstacles exist."

Kaolinite frowned as she looked to the ground. She really didn't know what to say. She had failed the professor yet again.

"Oh well," the Professor sighed. "Obstacles such as these only spur evolution. We will have to create a new Daimon capable of destroying all of them."

Kaolinite looked up with a widening smile. The Professor just started laughing as ideas came into his mind as to how to destroy the Senshi and the Transcodes in the most satisfactory way. How she loved the sound of genius and the man who which it came from.


	4. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Driving with Danger, The Crow of Fire & The Queen of Water

Usagi was heading for the shrine for another round of studying for the high school exams.

Sighing slightly, she really didn't want to have to do it, but she knew she had to. Not that it made the actual workload any easier in the end. Her mind kept drifting to other things that she'd much rather be doing at the moment. Being with Mamoru, eating, sleeping, and playing at the arcade were just a few of the things she wanted to do, and the list went on. One thing that constantly stuck to her mind was the mysterious figures they had encountered. Up till now, they had encountered four of them, and from what Gemini Spark White had said, there were still more to come.

Another thing that worried her was the energy that Amy detected coming from them. Amy still hadn't been able to tell them what the energy was, but she did say that they were made completely out of energy, meaning they couldn't be from Earth, meaning only one thing, the figures they had encountered were aliens, even though their intentions of coming to Earth were still unclear. That aside, at least the day had been somewhat eventful, with what happened earlier that day.

_**Flashback**_

The day had started more or less how it usually started. Inside the class, some of the students were busy preparing for the start of class, while the others looked like they'd rather be somewhere else, or had decided to take a nap. The bell rang not long after that, and the teacher entered, only this time she was followed by ten new faces. Eight of them, six boys and two girls, were wearing school uniforms, meaning that they were new students, while two of them, a young man and woman, both somewhere in their twenties, were wearing teacher uniforms. "Good morning class, today we will be welcoming eight new students, and two new student teachers," she said.

The five of them moved forward, one by one, to introduce themselves. The first was a boy with brown eyes and brown hair, which he wore in an odd style, as it spiked up at the back. He wore a school uniform (boy's version), with the addition of a green visor-like pair of glasses, which he wore just above his eyes. The visor itself was rather odd, since it looked like a cross between glasses and goggles, with the oddest part being the yellow rings that were present on the lens. Another extra he had was the necklace he wore, which looked like a yellow shooting star.

"Good morning. My name's Geo, Geo Stelar. I hope we can get along," he said, introducing himself, although he did sound a bit shy.

The second was a girl with green eyes and purple hair, which she wore in a straight style, which ended in a spiky style. She wore a school uniform (girl's version), with her addition being her pink hooded jacket. "Hi everyone. My name's Sonia Strumm," she said energetically.

The third was a boy with black eyes and spiky black hair which was held back by a yellow hair band. His hair along with the look of his eyes, gave him a somewhat goth appearance. He also wore a school uniform, which he wore with a black jacket, which only added to the goth appearance he had. "...I'm Jack," he said, not sounding too enthusiastic.

The fourth was a boy with brown eyes and green hair, which Usagi immediately recognized as Pat Sprigs, the boy she had met not long ago. He, like his friends, wore a school uniform, but unlike them, he didn't seem to have any additions to his uniform. "Hello, my name is Patrick Sprigs. It's nice to meet everyone," he said with a friendly smile.

The fifth was a mirror image of Pat, which was easily recognizable as Rey. Like his brother, he also wore a school uniform, making them both nearly indistinguishable. "The name's Rey Sprigs," he said almost uncaringly.

The sixth was a girl with **really** long blonde hair, which she wore in an interesting fashion. She wore a school uniform with no particular additions, except maybe the orange hair-clip she wore on her hair. "Hello everyone, I'm Luna Platz," she said, showing an air of confidence around her.

The seventh was a chubby boy with spiky blue hair, which was slightly covered by an interesting orange hat. He also wore a school uniform, though it seemed just fitting to his size. Aside from his uniform, he also wore a brown sleeveless jacket (it looked like the sleeves were torn off). "My name's Bud Bison," he said, rather cheerfully.

The last one was a boy, who seemed a bit short for his age. He had somewhat neat brown hair, which he kept in a neat fashion. He also wore a school uniform, with his addition being his glasses and yellowish tie. "I'm Zack Temple. It's nice to meet everyone," he said.

After the new students had introduced themselves, the new teachers stepped forward to introduce themselves. The man had neck length straight blue hair, which he kept neatly, which went surprisingly well with his teacher uniform.

"Good morning everyone, my name is A., but just call me Ace," he said in a friendly tone as he pointed at himself with a smile and made the whole class chuckle.

The woman next to him had knee length dark blue hair, which she wore in a style which split into two pony tails around the middle. She also wore a teacher uniform, without any personal additions. "My name is Tia. It's nice to meet everyone," she in a calm, yet friendly tone.

_**Flashback end**_

Pushing the thought aside, Usagi continued walking, not noticing her 'stalker' following her.

Jack continued to follow Usagi without her even noticing. "_The so called soldier of love and justice (whatever that means), Sailor Moon, is this idiot?_" he thought, arching his eye-brows slightly.

Thanks to the data that Acid had recorded, the team had been able to cross reference it with the list of people living in Juuban, and found a match to the picture of Sailor Moon when her transformation had been canceled. One Usagi Tsukino. Aside from her identity, they had also found various things, including school records, which in all honesty, was by far the most disastrous record of grades they had ever seen (hence Jack considering her an idiot).

He honestly couldn't understand why no one had figured it out sooner, since the Sailor Senshi didn't even wear masks, so it was beyond him why nobody had figured out their identities, while his team had already figured out the identities of all the Sailor Senshi (at least the ones that had been seen on a regular basis) in less than a day, what he did not know is that the senshi had a special power that made people ignore their face (also might be due their short skirts...), but it does not seem to work on EM beings.

True, that the team had absolutely no intentions of making enemies with the Senshi, since their team's purpose was more or less the same as the Senshi, but still, Jack had decided it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on them. "What do you think you're doing, Jack?" came a voice from behind him, nearly startling him. Turning around, he was greeted by the sight of his sister, Queen Tia. "Nothing. Just keeping an eye on her," he said. Queen Tia nodded slightly, before saying "Alright, but don't forget, we are not here to fight them," she said, making sure her little brother didn't do anything stupid and provoke them.

"Yeah, I know," Jack said, cracking a smile. Looking back, they noticed Usagi had stopped in front of the arcade, before moving on, and suddenly going into the arcade. Now Jack and Queen Tia were officially curious, as to the reason of the odd behavior, so they decided to take a look. When they entered, they noticed another blonde, whom Jack recognized as Minakoko Aino, or as they had figured out from their research, Sailor Venus, talking to the person at the counter, Motoki Furuhata, while Usagi looked like she was trying to hold something in, which was clearly indicated by her bloated mouth, which looked ready to explode.

Curious, the two siblings waited to see what would happen, not knowing they were about to regret it. Usagi seemed to turn red, and Jack could have sworn he heard something that sounded like a kettle whistling, before Usagi let out an angry scream, which made it feel like the whole room was shaking, literally.

"_Note to self. Bring ear plugs when near her,_" was the thought on both siblings' minds after they heard the scream, while their ears were still ringing. Quickly walking in, the two of them quickly 'blended' into the scene, by making themselves seem like usual every day customers, randomly walking around, while still making sure to keep the two girls in sight, just as they noticed Minako pulling Usagi to a racing game.

It wasn't long, before Usagi, having panicked at being left behind a lap; quickly tried to catch up, only for her to spin out of control. Usagi practically screamed, as the words GAME OVER, appeared on the screen, before she slumped in her seat, and said something about feeling carsick. Watching this, Queen Tia could only sweat drop, while Jack had actually face palmed himself while watching the girl's antics.

"_We are supposed to cooperate with __**her**__?... how the heck she manages to fight the monster... no... survive them at all?_" Jack wondered

Suddenly, everybody's' attention was drawn to the sound of someone saying, "Not bad," the new voice complimented.

Turning toward the source, they were greeted by the sight of what looked like a handsome young man. This person had a male school uniform on and short blonde hair. The moment they saw the person, Usagi and Minako both broke into large blushes, complete with their eyes turning into pink hearts when they saw the person, even Tia blushed a bit, Jack coughed a bit to bring his sister back from her "lala land"

At that moment, Usagi noticed the two siblings watching. "Hey, isn't that Jack and Tia-sensei?" she said, immediately drawing attention to the two of them. "Fancy meeting you here," Tia immediately said, covering up the fact that they had been watching, while Jack inwardly growled in annoyance that the moron had actually managed to spot them.

"Yeah, funny huh?" Usagi said, laughing slightly. "Say... you two want to play too?" Minako suddenly offered, thinking it would be fun, plus she might just win some brownie points with the new teacher.

The two siblings seemed to discuss it for a second, before Jack said, "No thanks. Me and sis aren't really that good at these kinds of games," he said, politely declining.

Oh well, that's too bad," the 'guy' said, before turning to Minakoko and saying, "How about a race?" he asked.

"Absolutely!" Minako answered excitedly, before she practically pushed Usagi out of her chair to make way for the 'guy', before he and Minako started the game. "How do you like my skills?" Minako said, as she had quickly gained the lead. Turning slightly, she noticed that her opponent hadn't even started 'his' car.

"Anoo... the race has already started," Usagi said, thinking that 'he' had not realized that. "I know. I have to give her a handicap, otherwise it won't be fun at it will be over too fast" 'he' said.

"_This guy sure is confident. Let's see if she can back that up,_" Jack thought, as he and his sister watched. A few moments passed, before Minako's opponent finally decided to start. To everyone's' surprise, 'he' caught up with Minako effortlessly, and quickly left her behind by a lap.

Panicking, Minako hit the accelerate, and promptly lost control, costing her the game. "How could this happen to Minako Aino, the future champion of the F1 world?" Minako whined, while Jack and Tia nearly face palmed themselves (Queen Tia now completely understood why her brother thought these girls were morons).

The 'guy' had just consoled Minako over her loss, when a new voice cut in. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Haruka," a gentle voice spoke from the entrance. Everyone turned to look at the new arrival. It was a girl with aquamarine hair that reached to her shoulders. She was wearing a girl's uniform that matched the girl named Haruka's. She was smiling gently.

"Not to worry Michiru," Haruka smiled. "I was actually enjoying myself."

"With these ladies?" the girl apparently named Michiru smiled.

"Jealous?" Haruka teased, "Maybe," Michiru replied.

Meanwhile, back at the arcade, Haruka and Michiru said their goodbyes and left the arcade. Usagi and Minako watched them go while Andrew walked next to them. "So beautiful," Minako sighed in regards to Haruka and Michiru, with both her and Usagi getting dreamy looks on their faces.

**Undisclosed location on a secret laboratory**

Within the dark rooms of his underground lab, Professor Tomoe was once again working on one of his Daimons.

"Kaolinite," the Professor spoke.

"Yes?" Kaolinite asked as she stepped forward.

"Have you located another target with a pure heart?" he asked, as he poured the Daimon Embryo into the beaker with the red fluid.

He had been slightly vexed as of late with the transcodes and the Senshi making their unscheduled appearances. What made it worse was that none of the heart crystals they had located so far revealed to contain a talisman in them.

"Of course. I have located a new target," Kaolinite said, as the Daimon Embryo gained strength, before turning into a Daimon seed, which broke the beaker in the process. "The new Daimon is ready," the professor said. "I expect it to give results. Should anyone try to get in its way, there will be no mercy."

"Excellent," Kaolinite smiled. "Nothing less than they deserve for meddling in our plans."

"Yes," the Professor grinned as the seed hovered to the ceiling before going into an open tube and launching to the surface. "No mercy," the Professor laughed as Kaolinite vanished to follow the seed.

**On the streets with Jack and Tia**

Jack grumpily walked through the street, followed by his sister. "_Geez. How long are you planning to be that way?_" Corvus mentally said to his partner.

"Leave me alone, Corvus," Jack said irritably. "I just want to think of other things right now, like what to do to kill time," he continued.

"Well, you could start by forgetting about what's annoying you," Queen Tia suggested.

"Or we could follow that Daimon seed," Virgo said, as she materialized. That got heads turning, as the general question was, "Daimon seed?" "Yeah. One of those just passed us a second ago. It went that way," Virgo said, pointing toward the direction of the seed.

Not wasting any time, the four of them immediately headed for the direction.

Haruka and Michiru were sitting outside the Kameda garage with Usagi and Minako. The two younger girls had followed Haruka in hopes of finding out if Michiru was Haruka's lover. Minako was very much interested in finding out about this since she was convinced that Haruka was the man she was waiting all her life for.

"So why are you here anyway Haruka?" asked Usagi. "Well," Haruka replied. "Kameda-san over there dreams of fixing cars on the international racing circuit. I like coming here because we share the same passion."

"Except you like racing the cars rather than fixing them," Michiru smiled.

"True," Haruka nodded. "But our dreams still run side by side."

"_Wow_" Minako giggled inwardly. "_He's so handsome and passionate! I think I'm in love!_"

While the four of them were talking, Kameda was working on the engine; a small object hovered through the open window at the side. The seed hovered near the roof before slowly coming down to the car Kameda was working on and implanting itself in the steering wheel.

Around the corner, Jack and Tia, who had managed to catch up with the seed, waited. If it was their choice, they would have preferred to remove the seed before it could cause any damage, but with what little information they had, it was best that they focused on defeating the Daimon for the time being.

Kameda wiped his forehead as he shut the hood of the car. Smiling in satisfaction, he went to the driver's side, and reached over to the steering wheel. As his hand touched the wheel, the entire care was engulfed in red light which filled the entire garage. "What's going on?" Usagi cried, surprised at the sudden burst of light. Jack and Queen Tia, who were still behind their hiding spot, already knew what was happening. They were witnessing the birth of a Daimon.

"Kameda-san!" Haruka shouted, nearly running toward him, if it weren't for Michiru catching her arm, holding her back, while Michiru shook her head.

Haruka gritted her teeth, and balling her fist before saying, "I know," as they witnessed what was happening. The faint outline of the car could be seen shifting and changing into a humanoid form. As the light died, the Daimon could be seen.

It had pink skin and was wearing a one piece which was modeled after a car. Tires were pointing from her shoulders and thighs. She also was wearing a helmet and a yellow scarf along with fingerless gloves.

"STEERINGOO!" the monster laughed. Kameda stepped back in silent fear. Haruka grabbed Michiru and decked out of sight. Usagi and Minako watched, trying to figure out what to do. Jack and Queen Tia had already pulled out their cell phones, ready for the fight.

Steeringoo giggled as she gripped some car jacks as she gazed at the trembling Kameda. "Now, for your pure heart which is fueled by your dreams," she sneered. "JACK UP!" She hurled the car jacks at Kameda. They hit the ground in a rectangular formation. They then stretched like rubber and snatched Kameda by his arms and legs, hoisting him into the air. Smirking, Steeringoo lay down on her back and used her wheels to move underneath the terrified mechanic. As she lay under him, the glass over her chest rolled down like a window to reveal a black star. Steeringoo let out a cry as black energy shot from the star and into Kameda's chest.

"GYAAAAAAAAH!" Kameda cried out in pain as he was hit. "Stop it!" Usagi cried as she ran forward, following Minako who was ahead of her. Unfortunately, Minako stepped in some spilled motor oil and it became a struggle to stand up for her. Usagi then accidentally crashed into her and the two of them were sent sliding into a pile of empty gas canisters. They were both covered by the cans, cutting off their view.

Steeringoo finally stood up with Kameda's heart crystal safely in her hand. She smiled in satisfaction. "Good," she smiled. "Now to return this to mistress Kaolinite to see if it is a talisman."

"Not on our watch," Queen Tia said, as she and Jack stepped out into view.

"Sorry, but your going down. Thanks for telling us the name of your boss, though," Jack grinned.

"So?" Steeringoo growled as she faced the two of them. "What're you going to do about it?"

"Figure that out youself," Queen Tia replied, as she and Jack called out, "Transcode!"

Queen Tia's cell phone was engulfed in water, while Jack's cell phone burst into black flames, before both cell phones turned into Hunter-VGs. Both of them thrusted their Hunter-VGs in front of them, before transforming.

"Queen Virgo!" Queen Tia called out. Immediately, she was covered by a blue field. Within the field, Virgo seemed to turn into water like energy, which covered Queen Tia, as it formed her armor which looked a lot like a large dress. The dress was mostly purple, with some dark blue. The water then formed her somewhat crown like helmet, which had a purple visor on it, before finishing off, by forming her staff. The field disappeared, revealing her EM form, Queen Virgo.

"Jack Corvus!" Jack called out, as he erupted in black flame. Within the flames, Corvus turned into orange flames, which covered Jack, forming black armor, with texture that looked like feathers, before finishing off with his crow like helmet, which had and orange visor. The flames died down, revealing Jack Corvus already floating in the air.

Steeringoo growled angrily, before getting on her back, and driving away.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Jack Corvus shouted, as he and his sister pursued, both of them flying after the Daimon. Behind them, the pile of gas cans shuddered slightly.

Then the pile seemed to explode when Minako and Usagi came bursting out. "Haruka?" Minako cried, looking around for 'him'.

"Minako, now isn't the time for that, but did you see that? I saw two more of those... whatever they're called," Usagi reprimanded her friend. "Oh! Right!" Minako responded with a sweat drop.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

(Insert boss battle theme from Megaman Starforce 1)

Outside, Steeringoo was driving fast to escape with the heart crystal. She wanted to destroy the two obstacles and be done with it, but the matter with the talismans was much more important. As she drove, she wasn't pay attention to what was above her. A lesson she was about to learn the hard way.

"Rain Shower!" Queen Virgo called out, causing a rain of viscous liquid to rain down on Steeringoo. "Waaaaaah!" Steeringoo screamed, as she spun out of control. "Crow's Flight!" Jack Corvus called out, as he dove down, and collided with Steeringoo, causing her to crash.

"Kaboom!" she screamed as she 'rolled' out of control. "Kerpow!" she groaned, as she crashed into a wall. "Lucky I was wearing a helmet," Steeringoo groaned, as she tried to recover from the impact.

"Let's see a helmet protect you from this!" Jack Corvus taunted, before he dove down, grabbed Steeringoo by the shoulders, and took off again.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Steeringoo protested, but when she looked down, she went pale, before frantically screaming, "Don'tputmedown! Don'tputmedown!"

"What? You want me to put you down? Okay, as you wish," Jack Corvus said as he smirked evilly, before letting Steeringoo go, from a good 5 stories in height.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Steeringoo screamed, as she plummeted down. Down to an already waiting Queen Virgo.

"This would be fun to watch, but we can't let anything happen to the heart crystal," Queen Virgo sighed, as she readied her attack. "Hydro Dragon!" she called out, as a large dragon made out of water erupted from her staff, right toward a falling Steeringoo. "Kyaaa... Glub glub glub!" were Steeringoo's last words, as the attack engulfed her.

She disappeared as she landed; leaving the car she had once been in perfect condition. The Daimon seed came out of the steering wheel, before cracking, and releasing a black smoke creature, which cackled as it disappeared.

(End battle theme)

Jack Corvus landed next to his sister, who looked up, before easily catching the heart crystal that Steeringoo had dropped. "So now what?" Jack Corvus asked, sounding rather bored, since the Daimon had been a rather easy opponent.

"You'll give the heart crystal to us, that's what you'll do!" said a female voice. The two siblings turned and faced what they assumed were two Sailor Senshi. One was dressed in a dark blue color while the other was in dark blue with a yellow bow.

The first had shoulder length hair while the other had short hair. "And who are you?" asked Queen Virgo coldly.

"Guided by a new era, Sailor Uranus!" said the short haired scout. "Acts with elegance!" "Also guided by a new era, Sailor Neptune!" said the other scout. "Acts with grace!" The two siblings looked at each other, seemingly unimpressed.

"As far as we're concerned, this crystal belongs to the man in the garage. Not to you," Queen Virgo said coldly.

"We need to look at that crystal for the sake of our mission!" stated Sailor Neptune. "We need to see if it is a talisman."

"And why do you need these talismans?" asked Queen Virgo.

"We need them to save the world!" snapped Uranus. "You have your answer so hand it over!"

The only reply she got, was a sound which was unmistakably laughter. "Ahahahahaha!"

"What's so funny?" Uranus snapped angrily.

"That's easy. Because we don't believe you," Jack Corvus shot back with an evil smirk as he looked down on them, quiet a feat considering they where taller than him "As for your mission, unfortunately for you, **our** mission is to protect people. We couldn't care less about some talismans," Queen Virgo said, her voice now cold as ice.

"Besides, how can we be sure you don't want the talismans for the same reason as the Daimons?" Jack Corvus added, fully intending to hit a nerve, and he did...

"What are you talking about?" Uranus shouted impatiently.

"Well, didn't Gemini Spark White call you pretenders?" asked Jack Corvus. "As far as I know, that guy doesn't accuse people without reason, so odds are, you really are, as he said, fakes, posers, pretenders," he continued as he held a maniacal look on his face... if he was not a good guy, he could pull being an evil guy all on his own with flying colors

Sailor Neptune seemed to look hurt as she recalled the words of the Gemini Brothers.

Uranus again seemed to get angry at them. "Fine" she frowned. "If you won't give it to us, then we'll take it!" She said as she charged in, Jack Corvus rose his hand to accumulate the energy around to make his attack

"Hold it!" a new voice shouted, causing the other combatants to look up to see Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus standing at a bridge with a bicycle with them. They looked tired since they had pedaled all the way up... and it was an uphill ride... Jack Corvus was rather impressed by their tenassity

"A pure heart is not a piece of property that can be owned or taken by others!" Sailor Moon said sternly.

"Well what do you know? Even bun-head over there knows what's really important," Jack Corvus said, actually smiling.

Queen Virgo nodded, before the heart crystal disappeared in a flash of light, only to reappear in Sailor Moon's hands, she blinked not understanding what just happened, or **how** it happened.

"Take the crystal back to its owner," Queen Virgo said.

"We took care of the Daimon, so it won't be hurting anyone else," Jack Corvus said, before he and his sister turned their attentions to the two Senshi in front of them.

"There, those two prove our point," Jack Corvus said.

"They arrived late due to the speed of the Daimon, but if it was still here, I'm certain that they would have fought it no matter what," Queen Virgo said, smiling slightly, before the smile turned into a frown.

"You two on the other hand, seem to only appear when a heart crystal is in easy reach. Either you two really are pretenders or you have perhaps forgotten what it means to be a Sailor Scout," she continued her voice now heavy with disgust.

Looking back, Jack Corvus noticed that both Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus had yet to move an inch. Scowling slightly, he immediately flew up to them, before saying, "Well what are you two waiting for? Hurry and get the crystal back to its owner," he said, sounding very annoyed.

"Uh...right," Sailor Moon nodded as she and Venus hesitantly set out on the bike back to the garage.

"No!" Sailor Uranus cried as she ran to chase them. She didn't get far, before colliding with a solid wall of water that had suddenly appeared.

"Gaah!" she cried out in surprise.

She stepped back sluggishly as Neptune ran to her side. "You two aren't going anywhere. At least not until we set a few things straight, starting with your priorities," Queen Virgo said.

"Of course, we don't have a real reason to do battle, so if you swallow your pride and walk away, we'll let you leave," Jack Corvus said, grinning slightly.

"The heck we don't!" Uranus growled. "World Shaking!" she shouted, firing her attack. "Deep Submerge!" Neptune added.

The two attacks raced forward, straight for an unimpressed Jack Corvus. "That's it?" he said, completely bored. "YOU THINK THIS WILL STOP ME! HOW NAÏVE! HAHAHA! Corvus Wing!" he shouted, before his wings turned into a scythe, which he used to effortlessly cut through both attacks, shattering them completely, much to the shock of the two Senshi.

"Leave them to me, sis!" he said while grinning like a loon, he loved to fight...

Queen Virgo nodded, before she floated upward, out of her brother's firing range. Jack Corvus lifted up his right arm, causing several balls of purple fire to appear. "you guys are boring. Wicked Flame!" he called out, before swinging his arm down, sending the flames flying down right at the two Senshi. Both of them cried out in pain, as the flames rained down on them.

"Now to finish this. Crow's Flight!" Jack Corvus called out again, as he charged right at the two of them, sending them flying into the ground.

"Let that be a lesson to you," Queen Virgo said coldly. "We don't know and we don't care about your mission, but if it gets in the way of **our** mission...I look forward to another 'sparing session' " Jack Corvus smirked, before the both of them disappeared in the usual flashes of light.

The two Senshi groaned as they tried to get up, but were still weakened by the attacks. Uranus and Neptune changed back to Haruka and Michiru, as their transformation couldn't take anymore.

"Damn!" Haruka growled as she slammed her fist into the ground. "Just who the hell are these guys? They're all so different! So powerful! And they keep getting in the way!"

"Haruka," Michiru gasped, regaining her breath, having it knocked out by Jack Corvus. "Are they right? Have we lost our way? Are we just pretending to be Sailor Senshi now?"

"No way!" Haruka frowned as she helped Michiru up. "We are doing the right thing. We have to complete our mission or else the world will end."

"_That's just the thing,_" Michiru thought silently. "_Have we become so wrapped up in our mission that we forgot exactly what it means to be a Sailor Scout?... are we really... nothing but empty shells of whom we once were?_"

Unknown to them, atop a nearby building, two people and two EM beings had seen them change back. "Well what do you know," Jack smirked slightly "I know that guy seemed a bit 'funny' at first... he... I mean she... had me folled for a minute eh?"

he saw his sister looking a bit sad

"Aww sheesh... not you too... I don't need a Venus in the team... no... you snap out of it... you got... A...ce..." he said saying the word like it was acid to his mouth

She sighed...

"Kyahahaha! We saw! We saw!" Virgo laughed. "So much for 'secret identities'," Corvus laughed.

"The Sailor Senshi are very fortunate that we are on the same side," Queen Tia said, before continuing, "After all, as they are now, we completely outclass them, and now they don't even have their secret identities to protect them anymore," she finished, as she added Haruka and Michiru's names and pictures to their data on the Sailor Senshi.

**The next day...**

Jack was walking through the arcade. This time, he wasn't stalking anyone, since this time, he was just a regular customer, looking for a good time.

Looking toward the entrance, he noticed Haruka and Michiru walking in, only this time, Haruka was actually wearing women's clothes.

Turning slightly, he noticed the Sailor Senshi (all in their civilian form) walk up to the two of them, with Minako asking where Haruka was. "_Uh-oh!_" Jack thought, as he quickly jammed ear plugs into his ears, already having a good idea of what was to come.

Waiting for it, Jack's only thought were, "_3...2...1...Gulp,_" before several of the girls screamed, "A girl?" with Haruka's only reply being, "I never said I was a boy," she chuckled slightly.

"So... you swing **that** way now Minako?" Usagi asked.

Jack could hold it in much longer as he heard her say that.

"AHAHahaha..." holding his head with one hand as he doubled over in laughter.

"so... sorry... is just... hahaha... sorry" he said as he whipped his eyes and walked up... Minako was in the verge of tears.

"_Aww crap... think... think..._" Jack begun to panic.

"okay... let me make it up to you... wanna eat some ice cream?" he said looking the other way.

"Okay..." she said dejectedly... apparently Jack's comment really hurt her "_Me and my big mouth..._" Jack thought as he took her hand and walked with her to the ice cream parlor.

"That Jack kid... he looks pretty dark and mean, but he's actually a nice guy don't you think?" Usagi said as the other girls nodded.

End of Chapte


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Harmony of dissonance. Enter the beautiful Snake and the Bull of fire

Geo was walking down the street. Although he seemed normal, he was trying really hard to hide the blush he had on his face. The reason for his sudden shyness, was none other than his friend, Sonia. What he didn't know, was that while he was busy hiding it, Sonia was doing the same, but for other reasons.

"_Geez. Whats with you being all nervious?_" Omega-Xis mentally said to his partner.

"_Mega! Is because she is a girl... if people see us they might misunderstand!_" Geo frantically replied back to his partner.

Mega just shrugged, before saying, "_I'll never understand you humans,_" he said, deciding to leave his partner alone for the time being.

While they were having their little conversation, Sonia was having a similar conversation with Lyra. "_You know, I think you should just tell him,_" Lyra mentally said, causing Sonia to blush. "_Lyra! I-I can't just say it like that!_" Sonia thought, earning a chuckle from her partner. "_Alright, but I think the sooner you admit it, the better. Besides, Geo is a bit dense... if you don't say it he will never realize it ,_" she finished.

Any further discussions were halted when they noticed a certain blonde running past them.

"Wasn't that Usagi?" Sonia asked, slightly surprised. "

I think it was," Geo answered just as surprised.

Nodding to each other, the two of them immediately chased after her. After a while, the two of them finally caught up to Usagi, who had ran to an outdoor auditorium. When they got there, they noticed that Usagi was standing near two people. The first was a short haired blonde girl (who looked a lot like a guy), while the second was a girl with shoulder length aquamarine hair. The second girl was on the stage, playing a violin, whilst bouncing a lemon off her instrument.

Geo and Sonia walked down the main aisle, before stopping behin Usagi. "Wow, I've never seen anyone pull a trick like that," Soni commented. "Yeah. Consider us impressed," Geo chuckled slightly.

"Huh?" Usagi asked, whilst turning around. "Geo! Sonia! Since when were you two here?" she asked, surprised to see her friends.

The two of them just laughed in response, before Geo decided to answer. "We just got here, and we heard the music, so we thought we'd come and see," he said. "Hope we're not interrupting," Sonia said.

"Not at all," the older blonde shrugged. "But, I need a ride to clear my head. Later odango-atama. New guys," she said, before riding off.

"Uh..." Usagi sputtered. "Hey! They're not buns!" she cried, feeling a bit of indignation, it has been a rather long time since someone said that.

"Where did that come from?" Sonia asked, referring to the 'new guys' comment, while Geo just shrugged in response.

The music coming from the violin suddenly stopped as the girl on stage caught the lemon in her hand. She smiled gently as she turned to face the three fourteen-year olds. "Please excuse her," she smiled. "She's been like this as long as I've known her. So, who are your friends Usagi?"

"Oh!" Usagi gasped. "Um..." she stuttered."Geo. Geo Stellar," Geo smiled. "Sonia Strumm," Sonia smiled.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet both of you," the girl smiled. "I am Michiru Kaioh," she said, introducing herself. "It's nice to meet you too," the both of them smiled. Michiru nodded again as she turned to her violin case and placed her instrument inside. She then closed it before picking it up and stepping off the stage.

"Well now," she smiled as she faced the three of them. "I was going to go to the art museum. You are perfectly welcome to join me if you'd like.

"

"Really!" Usagi gasped in joy. "Oh I'd love to!"

"Sounds like fun, so sure, we'll come along, right Geo?" Sonia said, while Geo just nodded in response. "Sure, if it's not a problem," Geo smiled.

"Oh it's no problem," Michiru smiled. "I would prefer the company anyway."

**at the musseum**

In the Juuban art museum, Michiru, Usagi, Sonia, and Geo were admiring the works while walking through.

"So, Usagi," Michiru began.

"Yes!" Usagi quickly replied before hearing the question. She blushed slightly before bringing her hand to her mouth. "Oops," she said out of embarrassment

The little outburst just caused some small laughter from all of them. When she calmed down, Usagi decided to ask her own question. "So, Michiru," Usagi began. "Do you want to be a violinist in the future?" she asked curiously.

"I'm... not sure," Michiru sighed with a frown in thought. "I'm not sure why I was born. I'm just lost on my path right now. Even more so than ever."

Michiru seemed to frown even deeper at the thought. Like she was remembering something that happened quite recently.

Usagi nodded before turning to Geo and Sonia, "What do the two of you want to do?" she asked.

"Us?" they asked slightly surprised. The two of them thought about it for a moment, before answering.

"I haven't really thought about it, but I like to sing, so I guess I want to be an idol some day," Sonia said, even though she knew it was a half-lie, since she already was an idol, but here, she was just an 'ordinary' school girl.

"I want to be an astronaut some day," Geo said, before his eyes gained a sad gleam as he added, "Just like my dad," he finished.

"Is something wrong, Geo?" Michiru asked, noticing the look in Geo's eyes.

"No, its just that...my dad. He disappeared a long time ago," he started, sounding a bit sad, before he shook his head. "No. I believe he's still alive out there, and someday, I'll find him," he said with determination.

"Wow, that's deep," Usagi murmured. "I can't help but feel a little lost myself these days," she said, honestly not sure how to respond to their answers. "_They all seem so strong. I never even imagined that __Geo was carrying that burden in his heart_" she inwardly sighed. Michiru may have said that she wasn't sure, but she already had a lot of things going for her. Sonia already kind of knew what she wanted, and Geo, he seemed so determined, even after losing someone precious to him. This just made Usagi feel even more down, everyone had something in their heart... her's was...

"Excuse me," a man who walked up to them spoke. "Are you Michiru Kaioh? The one who painted that picture?" he asked, sounding even more excited by the minute. "Yes?" Michiru nodded. "Can I help you?"

"Oh!" the man gasped. "I'm a huge fan of your work! I look forward to the exhibition next week!" he exclaimed.

While Michiru and the man talked, Sonia just stared slightly. "_She sure has talent,_" she thought. "_She has so much she doesn't know what to do with it. Usagi doesn't seem to be happy about it,_" Geo thought, noticing the look on Usagi's face.

He was right too. Usagi seemed a little depressed again. She wasn't obviously upset with Michiru. She was just apparently upset about her situation as compared to Michiru's.

**Outside the musseum**

Michiru, Usagi, Geo, and Sonia were waiting outside. Apparently Michiru's friend Haruka was going to hook up with them there. They weren't waiting long before someone on a blue motorcycle pulled up to the curb a couple feet ahead of them.

Judging by the uniform, it was Haruka beyond a doubt.

"Ahhh," Haruka sighed happily. "I feel better. I wanted to try finding both their HQs, but they're better hidden than I thought."

"Shh!" Michiru hissed quietly. They were talking in hushed tones, but Sonia heard what Haruka was saying clearly, thanks to her still retaining some of her abilities as Harp Note, mainly her hearing (A recently discovered side effect of prolonged use of Denpa-henkan), though she decided to pretend that she didn't hear.

"_HQ?_" she asked herself. "_Whose HQ would they be looking for? Why is it so important?_" she thought, before it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Geo," she whispered. "What is it?" He responded in a whisper. "Those two are the ones Jack and Ms. Tia told us about. Sailors Uranus and Neptune," she whispered, surprising him. "Hey, I think you're right. Then that probably means that one of the HQs must be ours," he said. "_Heh. What are you worried about? There's no way they'd find our HQ. Its in space,_" Omega-Xis commented.

Any further discussion was halted by a horrible screeching noise. Haruka, Michiru, Sonia, and Geo turned to see just what had made that sound. They got their answer when they saw none other than Usagi trying to play Michiru's violin.

"_Whose bright idea was it to put that thing down anyway?_" both Omega-Xis and Lyra exclaimed to their respective partners, even though nobody heard it on the count that everyone's ears felt like someone was using a drill on them.

The five new friends had relocated their get-together to an ice cream shop. Usagi was feeling pretty low about being so awful at the violin. So depressed in fact that she plowed through six sundaes. While she was stuffing her face, she explained that she wanted to get a bit more cultured so she could be a real girlfriend to her boyfriend who was a bit more mature that her.

"So that's why you wanted to play it," Michiru smiled. "But, even if Mamoru was there to hear it, he wouldn't want to hang around after my performance," Usagi trembled, near tears. "Now come on," Haruka smiled. "You looked wonderful when you were trying."

"Yeah Usagi," Sonia agreed. "Everyone has to start somewhere. I doubt even Michiru was as good as she was when she started."

"You'd be right about that," Michiru smiled. "I was awful when I started out."

"Really?" Usagi gasped, finding hope.

"Of course," Michiru replied. "You can't expect to be perfect at something you just started out at."

"Yeah," Usagi smiled. "You're right."

Suddenly, Michiru smiled brightly as she reached into her bag, "If you're still interested in music, there's a recital tonight. Why don't you bring that boyfriend of yours?" she said. "Both of you can come too," she said, turning to Geo and Sonia.

Michiru revealed her hand and four tickets to the said show could be seen. Usagi happily snatched up two of them while Geo and Sonia took the last two. Usagi was on cloud nine about this while Geo and Sonia seemed unsure.

"What's wrong you two?" asked Haruka.

"Well," Geo shrugged. "Is it really okay for us to have these?" Sonia finished for him feeling a bit embarrased

"Oh its fine," Michiru said.

A sly look suddenly came over Usagi's face, "You know, these kind of things would be great for a date. So why don't you two make it one," she giggled.

Both Geo's and Sonia's faces went red at the statement, and they were completely lost for words. "Eh? But... we are... Geo/Sonia and I... what!," was more or less what it sounded like from those two.

Usagi broke out into a fit of giggles at their reaction. "Relax. I'm just kidding," she said, calming them down, before adding, "but you can still consider that," she said, before happily skipping off, leaving both Geo and Sonia blushing looking the other way.

**Undisclosed location, underground laboratory...**

Within the underground lab, the Professor had just completed his newest creation.

"Yes," he smiled demonically. "Perfect!"

"It sounds as if the next daimon is complete," Kaolinite smiled as she stepped into the dim light.

"Hmm," the Professor nodded. "Try to have this one come back with the heart crystal would you?"

"I already have a target picked out," Kaolinite replied.

"Punctual as always," the Professor smirked. "Go my daimon! Collect the pure heart!"

The daimon egg hovered into the air and launched itself into an open pipe. It flew through the pipes and straight out the open sewer pipe. Where from there, it launched into the sky and towards the target.

**Later that night on the Juuban auditorium**

The sunset was beautiful as the auditorium came into view.

Geo and Sonia (Geo was wearing a black tux, while Sonia was wearing a pink dress) were waiting outside, whilst waiting for Usagi. Sighing to themselves, they had silently decided to try Usagi's idea, secretly deciding that if it worked out, maybe, they'd finally admit it to one another. Scanning the crowd, they were interrupted by an all to familiar voice, which said, "Fancy meeting you two here"

(Insert Prez theme)

Turning around, they noticed three more of their friends coming their way. "Eh? Luna, Bud, Zack. Are you three here for the recital too?" Geo asked.

"Of course. Just because we're members of the Satella Police, doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves once in a while," Luna replied (she was wearing a blue dress). "Besides... I waned to spend some time with you too" she said turning a bit red but moving her finger on his chest... making Geo blush a bit.

"Yeah. I hear that there are going to be some very talented musicians here. I can't wait," Zack (he was wearing a tux, which seemed a bit big on him, with the addition of his usual tie) said, sounding very enthusiastic, while Bud (he was wearing a tux which looked like the sleeves had been ripped off) just nodded, though it was obvious that he had probably just been dragged along for the ride due to the look on his face.

"She's right you know. Nothing wrong in enjoying ourselves every now and then," came another familiar voice.

Turning toward the source, they noticed both Ace (he was wearing a white tux, with the addition of his Satella Police badge on it) and Queen Tia (she was wearing a dark blue strapless dress) walking toward them.

"Oh. So everyone's here," Sonia said cheerfully, before noticing that she wasn't quite right.

"Wait, where are Pat, Rey and Jack?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I can't really say for Pat and Rey, but Jack said he wasn't interested in the recital, so he said he'd fly around town," Tia said, answering the question. "I think he feels a bit... awkward after what happened with that Minako girl lat time" she added giggling a bit.

(Prez theme end)

**Somewhere else in the Juuban skylines**

"Hatsyuuuu!" Jack Corvus sneezed. "Tch. Someone's talking about me," he said irritably, before continuing on his flight. "Damn girl... making me feel uncomfortable and junk"

-Sailor Moon SF-

The group continued to talk for a while, until they heard Usagi's voice from far away say, "Wow! You're in a tuxedo without a mask! So refined!" excitedly. The group turned to see Usagi in a strapless pink dress attached to the arm of a taller boy with black hair who was donned in a white tuxedo. "Usagi!" Sonia called out, as they began walking toward her.

"Oh!" Usagi gasped as she saw the group. She then brightened considerably. "Sonia! Geo!" she said excitedly, before noticing the others. "Oh, Luna, Bud, and Zack are here too. So are Ace-sensei and Tia-sensei," she said, slightly surprised to find this particular group.

Usagi dragged the guy she was with straight over to them. Usagi was giggling in delight as she imagined the evening ahead of them.

"I'm so glad both of you came," Usagi smiled.

"It seemed like fun, so we thought we'd give it a try," Sonia chuckled, as Geo just nodded in respons. Noticing the man with her, they figured it was probably her boyfriend.

"You must be Mamoru. Usagi has told us a lot about you," Geo said with a smile. "I'm Geo Stellar," he said, before introducing his friends. "This is Sonia Strumm, Luna Platz, Zack Temple, Bud Bison, Ace, and Tia," he said, introducing everyone.

"So I've heard. Usako likes to talk about the new friends she made at school," Mamoru nodded.

"Hey, everyone!" Usagi called. "Over here!"

The rest of Usagi's group came walking through the crowd over to Usagi, Mamoru and the rest of them. They looked interesting as always.

Rei was wearing her hair in her usual fashion where her long black hair reached down her back. She was wearing a regular red dress that was rather flattering. She was also wearing a pair of white gloves.

Makoto was wearing an elegant pink dress. She had a sash tied around her waist that matched the dress. She was a bit taller than the others and had brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She was about the same height as Yagami

Minako was wearing her hair in her usual fashion, where she let it run down her back freely. It was only styled with a red bow, as always. She was wearing a European purple dress that had the straps on her shoulders. She also had a brown belt around her waist.

Ami was quiet as always. She wore her hair in her usual style, where her short blue hair reached to her ears. She was wearing a simple green dress with a woolen yellow jacket over her shoulders.

"Fancy all of us meeting here, huh," Luna said, as the two groups gathered. The two groups began chatting with one another, while waiting for the auditorium to open. The auditorium suddenly became much crazier as the doors opened. Geo nervously looked to the doors and back to Sonia. He offered her his arm and she gently took it, a bit tightly due to her own nervousness. As they were walking in, Sonia relaxed a bit, as she started getting a smile on her face.

"I know it's only one date," she said to herself. "But it's kind of nice to be able to do this. Right, Geo?" she said, earning a nervous nod from him, as he blushed at the cute smile.

Inside the dressing room, one of the violinists was preparing himself. As he did so, he didn't notice a small seed floating into the room. It drifted over to the violin which was still in its case and absorbed itself into the polished wood. The violinist turned around at the noise that he heard when the seed did its thing, but he didn't see a thing. He shrugged it off and continued preparing himself.

Back in where the patrons were sitting, Haruka and Michiru could be seen up on a balcony.

Haruka was in a white suit and Michiru was in a yellow dress. They both had binoculars to their eyes, scanning the crowd. It was Haruka who found them first.

"There they are," she smiled. "Looks like bun-head has a handsome one. Those two also seem to have taken her advice," she said, noticing the group.

"That they have," Michiru smiled. "Ahh, to be young," she said dreamily. "You sound like an old woman," Haruka smiled. "Do I?" asked Michiru. Haruka's only reply was an amused nod.

On the floor, the girls, Mamoru, and Geo's group were waiting for the concert to begin. As the lights died down, and the clapping began as the violinist could be seen. The violinist took a deep breath before beginning his song. It truly was a beautiful piece that anyone would get emotional over. Usagi on the other hand was too busy gazing at Mamoru with hearts in her eyes. Rei took it on herself to smack her upside the head to get her to pay attention to the performance.

Geo sighed as the minor argument broke out in whispers, while Luna had joined in the argument, hoping to shut them up, so she could enjoy the concert. Geo leaned back, as Sonia moved closer to him. Both of them were feeling a bit ackward, but it did feel nice, so neither of them did anything about it.

As the violinist played, his instrument started going out of tune. The strings he played were sounding high pitched and screeching. Everyone in the room thought that their ears were going to fall off. The violinist couldn't understand what was happening but he stopped playing only to have his instrument leap out of his hand and into the air. It erupted into bright light before changing into a humanoid in a one piece outfit styled after a violin. It was giggling in a high pitched opera tune. It also held a violin string which could help make sounds.

"OCTAVE!" it laughed loudly.

Everyone looked at the monster in shock. Octave just laughed as she started playing those horrible notes on her body. With another high pitched shriek. Octave started sending sound waves all over the auditorium, putting people to sleep.

While the girls got up to try and get away, Geo and his group were preparing to do the same, since people who had bonded with EM beings were immune to any type of hypnosis. When Octave stopped shrieking, the group left their seats, before moving out of view. They were getting ready to transform, but Octave had already extracted the pure heart, and had ran out of the room. "That thing isn't getting away with this," Luna hissed in annoyance, while her friends just sweat dropped, as they pulled out their Hunter-VGs. "Transcode!" they all called out, before calling out their respective names.

"Megaman!"

"Harp Note!"

"Acid Ace!"

"Queen Virgo!"

"Queen Ophiuca!"

"Taurus Fire!"

(Insert boss battle theme Version 1 (Megaman Starforce))

Octave laughed in her annoying high tone voice. Making sure she had secured the crystal in her hand, she flew out of the auditorium. She was laughing the whole way and destroying everything glass as she went.

Outside, the Sailor Senshi were preparing to fight the daimon. They heard some crashes inside the building which got them worried about the people inside. They heard something coming closer with every passing second, until the daimon finally came out.

"Halt evil villain!" Sailor Moon called out. "How dare you ruin this romantic night. In the name of the moon, we will punish you!" she called out, going into her signature pose, as they jumped down to confront the daimon.

Octave just started to play her violin/dress, unleashing sound waves that bombarded the senshi, immobilizing them. She was about to play another song, when a red rose cut her hand, stopping her in mid song. Looking up, the Senshi noticed Tuxedo Kamen standing on a street light. "Tuxedo Kamen!" they cried happily, seeing their ally.

"Music is meant to be harmonious to the ears. Any kind of music that is harmful to the ears must be stopped," he said sternly. Octave just began playing again in response, but this time, her voice turned into a laser, which she sent right at them. They nearly didn't get a chance to avoid the attack, but luckily, they were about to get some unexpected help.

"Gorgon's Eye!" a voice called out, as a laser shot right at Octave, sending her tumbling back.

Before she could even hit something, another voice cut through the air. "Anger Punch!" it called out, as a large person in bull-like armor appeared above the daimon, before punching her into the ground and erupting flames from his hands.

"Haha! Try getting up from that!" The bull said, as he jumped up, and was joined by several others.

The senshi recognized four of them to be Megaman, Harp Note, Acid Ace, and Queen Virgo, while the last three that were with them were new to them.

The first one was female, with snake like armor, which even covered her legs, making it look like she only had a tail for a lower body.

The second was the one with bull-like armor, though it was still very much humanoid in appearance.

"Had enough, or should we teach you another lesson?" the snake-girl said as she winked seductively, a part of the real Ophiuca was still ingrained in her.

Octave tried to painfully get up, though it was obvious that she didn't have much fight in her left. Suddenly, she felt something stick to her back. Octave started contorting in pain, as her body began to distort itself, and her appearance became even more frightening, as she lost most of her human like features for some more indescribable, bestial features.

"OCTROAAARVE!" she cried, in a distorted voice. Wildly playing her violin, she sent frenzied shots everywhere. "Snake Legion!" Queen Ophiuca called out, launching several snakes, only for them to be destroyed.

"Taurus Flame!" Taurus Fire called out, launching a flame thrower attack at her, only for her to block it with a wall of sound.

At first, it seemed like they had her cornered, but Octave started schreeching again, and surprisingly, it managed to make it out of the field, and sent everyone crashing away. "Darn it. At this rate, looks like I'll have to take it to the next level," Megaman said, as he pulled out his three Star Force cards. "Star...!" he was about to call out, when he felt a strong force building up.

During the whole fight, Sailor Moon was well aware of how serious the situation was.

"_There has to be something I can do to help,_" she thought, before another thought entered her mind. "_Do you want power? The power to protect those around you?_" it said in her mind. Sailor Moon didn't hesitate, as she gave her answer. "_Yes! Please give me the power to protect everyone!_" she thought as power flowed into her.

Closing her eyes, she felt as though she was in a snowfield, with a gentle coldness washing over her. Her scepter glowed, before transforming into a long staff with a blue heart adorning the very top, it shone brightly.

A large blue heart and on top the sign of a pegasus appeared under Octave, before she was covered in ice. "LOOOVVVEEELLLYYYY!" she cried, before the ice exploded, leaving the violin she had once been, before the daimon seed was released and broke, while a card fell to the ground.

"A noise card?" Queen Virgo asked curiously, as she picked up the card.

"Hey! Where's the heart crystal?" Sailor Moon cried out, noticing that the crystal wasn't there. She got her answer almost immediately.

"Right here..." a voice said. Turning to the source of the voice, they saw a figure in a black outfit in a top hat and a mask. In short, while the Sailor Senshi thought they were seeing a dark version of Tuxedo Mask, the Transcode team knew better.

"Dark Phantom?" Megaman cried in surprise, not expecting to see one of his enemies here, plus he had the heart crystal. The Sailor senshi looked toward Megaman, who clearly knew this new enemy.

"He's a wanted criminal, with charges for assisting in attempts to conquere our world," Acid Ace said, deciding to answer their questions.

"Now then, what should I do with this heart crystal?" Dark Phantom said, twirling the crystal around in his hand.

"You'll give it to us! World Shaking!" came the voice of Sailor Uranus, who had fired her attack.

"Humph. Is that it? Stick Sword!" Dark Phantom called out, as he effortlessly sliced the attack in half.

However, this also left him open to an attack, which was already coming at him. "Guuurgh?" Dark Phantom managed to cry out, as Neptune's Deep Submerge hit him from behind, causing him to drop the crystal, right into Neptune's hands.

"Tch. Not bad, but be warned. This world will soon belong to us. The Neo Dealers," he stated, as he vanished from sight not before leaving behind his maniacal laughter.

The three groups had gone their seperate ways, after Neptune stated that the crystal was just a regular one, and the team had introduced their last three members to the Sailor Senshi, the team had left the scene quickly, to discuss matters (and so they wouldn't be held accountable for the collateral damage their little battle with the daimon had left).

Now the Transcode team had regrouped in their base.

"Neo Dealers?" the woman, codename: Heartless, a former member of the previous dealers asked. "No doubt about it. That's what he said. What's more, he used a noise card to power up that daimon," Acid Ace explained, while the rest of the group listened.

Well...almost all of them. "Hey Prez. Have you seen Geo or Sonia around?" Taurus Fire asked Queen Ophiuca.

"Nope. Haven't seen them since we arrived here, awww... and I soo wanted to spend the night with him listening to the beautiful music" she replied.

"Hmm. Wonder where they are," Zack mumbled, since it was odd for those two to be absent.

On the roof of the space station, Megaman and Harp Note stood, over looking the Earth.

"Too bad the event was cut short," Harp Note sighed.

"Yeah, but Sonia. I was thinking..." Megaman started.

"Yes?" Harp Note asked in response.

Megaman's face reddened slightly, before he managed to choke out, "Go out on another time... sometime? I kinda feel bad that you couldn't enjoy yourself... and I agree with what Luna said... we do need some time to relax" he said quickly.

Harp Note giggled, before saying, "I'd love to," happily. The two of them continued to watch the Earth.

"THERE YOU ARE! MEGAMAN-SAMA!" Ophiuca said as she latched to Megaman... much to his discomfort due to her being a snake... and the sheer pressure she was holding him, Harp Note however was fumming.

"well have fun playing with you new friend" she said as she left

"Wait! Don't leave like this! She is gonna strangle me!" Megaman said as he chased after her, who in turn Ophiuca chased after him.

Chapter end


	6. Chapter 5

Sailor Moon: Shooting star warriors!

Chapter 5: Protect the pure heart! An all out Royal Rumble!

Usagi streched her arms, she was walking up to Rei's temple to study with her friends but decided to slack off and went to the park and bought herself a creepe,

"It's thought having entrance exams" Usagi said as she stretched out

"What are you saying?" said a feminine voice

Usagi looked down to see her companion Luna (the cat) "Don't stall yourself around here! We should get going, otherwise Rei and the others will be mad and Rei will yell at you... again" she said

"I know... but... Studying in such a wonderful day like today? I feel like I am wasting my precious adolescence" she said as she took a bite of her creppe.

Luna sweat-dropped "I won't be responsible if you end up in tears later" Luna said

"Oh... I wish I could go on a date with Mamo-chan" Usagi sighed.

The sound of a roaring engine was heard as both Luna and Usagi turned around and saw a blue motorcycle

"EH! My wish came true!" Usagi exclaimed recognizing the owner of said vehicle.

Not far behind them there was a small kid with a funny red hat...

"Eh so that's the neesan we are working with? She seems kinda cute, don't you think so Cancer?" the boy said

"Yes, she is pretty... but not as much as Sonia-chan!" cancer said

"So... what do we do?" the boy asked

"Well Claud... we should probably let them be... I think there is no need for us to be involved... at least not yet" Cancer said

The girl yelled out for her love as she dashed... throwing her creepe on Luna

Claud walked by with a napkin since he also bought a creepe and cleaned Luna's head

"She's quiet... troublesome eh?" Claud said with a smile

"Meow" Luna said agreeing

"Don't take it personally... here have some of mine" Claud said as he kneel down to feed Luna

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi stopped in her tracks as she saw another girl seating on the bike

"_who is that? That person?_" Usagi wondered

"Hey Usa-ko" Mamoru greeted normally

the pernon on the back took her helmet off, it was a beautiful girl with brown hair... it was long on the sides and had a ponytail at the end

Luna and Claud looked at the scene

"I don't think this will end well... I am a kid and even I know what is gonna happen" Claud said as he took the cat

"_Thank god! This kid saved me the trouble_" Luna thought

"Unazuki-chan?" Usagi said realizing who it was, she was a good friend of hers, she worked as a waitress

"Hi Usagi-chan" Unazuki said

"Unazuki-chan... why are you...?" she asked

"My brother Motoki is such a klutz. He said he was going on a trip... but forgot the ticket when he left the house" Unazuki said as she jumped off the bike

"So I rushed out of the house after him..."

"That was when I was passing by their place" Mamoru said

"and Mamoru took me to the train station" Unazuki said

"I see... sheesh... don't surprize me like that" Usagi said

"What are you talking about?" Mamoru said

"Nothing, nothing" Usagi said chuckling nerviously

"By the way Mamo-chan that riding suit looks good on you, Damn you are handsome" Usagi said

"eh? You think so?" Mamoru said chuckling

"You are so well proportioned, you look good in anything" Usagi said

"Well what do you know... the situation actually did not go as I thought it would... well I am happy this got cleared out this way..." Claud said as they looked from a distance

"_This kid is... smarter and with more sense than Usagi-chan could ever hope to archive..._" Luna thought as she inwardly chuckled

"Well... later neko-chan... take care of the girl for me" Claud said as he left

**Later that day**

"EH! A kiss with Mamo-chan!" Usagi yelled

"Wha- Usagi! You don't have to say it so loud!" Unazuki said as she flailed about

"Eh? Those two in here? What is it with us meeting everywhere?" Claud said as he dug in his ice-cream.

" and what about it, Usagi-chan?" Unazuki asked

"_Yare yare... this girl... asking that to the girlfriend... this is not going to go well_" Claud thought as Cancer nodded

"Have you kissed Mamoru-san yet?" Unazuki asked

"Ah... well..." she giggled as she moved about like a little schoolgirl... (granted... she is a schoolgirl but still...)

"I see... after all since you're blushing so much... you haven't kissed yet" she said smiling

"_Ouch... direct hit_" Cancer and Claud thought

"Well... thats..."

"Of course, it would be bad for you to kiss now... since you are still in junior high, Usagi-chan" Unazuki said.

Usagi was shocked

"and you got entrance exams this year too to boot!" Unazuki added

"y...yeah... I'm a poor little student with entrance exams...w-what about you Unazuki-chan? You're in high school... you kissed a bout right?" Usagi asked

Unazuki blushed as she turned the other way

"_Geh! Way to be direct and blunt... this is scary... girls are scary..._" both Claud and Cancer thought

"I can't really say this too loudly..." Unazuki said

Usagi nooded as she leaned closer

"I... don have a boyfriend that I love" Unazuki said making Usagi lean closer...

"But I haven't kissed him yet" she confessed, making Usagi hit her head on the table... and Claud to fall of his chair.

"Why, Why? If you love him, why don't you kiss him?" Usagi asked.

" Because... I want to cherish my first kiss... with someone I really love at the perfect place and time!" she said "until then..." she blushed "I want to save it... isn't it normal to think that way?" she said as she had a dreamy look on her face.

Someone chuckled as they turned around...

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Cancer... those two?" Claud said in a hushed tone.

"Yes... those are the 2 rouge senshi... Uranus and Neptune" Cancer said looking at them.

"So cute, to be dreaming of kisses" Haruka said as he took a sip of tea with a gentle smile.

"Oh? I think is romantic" Michiru said "Do both of you know about the first kiss in the hystory of the world?" she asked.

The two girls did not but where curious about it.

"The first people to kiss in this world were Adam and Eve" Michiru said

"There are many different kisses, the kiss on the back of the hand of someone you look up to, a kiss of friendship on someone's forehead, a kiss on the palm of one's hand to wish for something" Haruka said

"Eh... you sure know a lot of things Haruka" Usagi said impressed

"In 15 century in Italy it was said... that if a young couple kissed they had to get married" Michiru said

"Eh? They where really strict" Inazuki said

"a first kiss" Michiru said as she closed her eyes "you want to cherish it" she said as she looked at Haruka

"Well... see ya" they exited

"Haruka and Michiru are both so mature" Usagi said

"Oh! That's right! I have a lot of delicious cakes! You should come by my place later and have some, you can bring your friends too if you'd like" Unazuki said

"really! I'll go, I'll go" Usagi said all exited about the prospect of free cake

"well, now I have to go, I have work to do!, I'll see you later" Unazuki said

Claud decided to follow the two rouge senshi and was hiding in the shadows...

**Outside in the streets of Juuban**

"A first kiss uh?" Haruka said wondering

"They're just so cute... it's nice, we don't have the luxury to fall in love right now" Michiru said

"It's dangerous" Haruka said

Michiru blinked

"Honest girls like that are easily targeted by the Daimon" Haruka said

"DAMN! I knew it~! I better keep tabs on that other girl-boku" Claudl said as he dashed out

"did... what just happened?" Michiru said as he saw Claud dash away

"He's just a little kid... maybe he is off to buy a new game for his game console" Haruka said waving it off

"Anyways... you are right" Michiru said getting serious "the owner of a pure heart... we have to be careful"

**On an undisclosed location on a secret laboratory**

"Kaorinite..." the proffesor called

"yes?" Kaorinite answered

"You have been piling up failures... but I'm sure you'd found a new target?" the proffesor said as he put the daimon seed on a benzen burner as it floated in mid-air

"yes" she replied

The daimon seed floated away

"a girl with a pure heart who dreams of a first kiss" she said

"A kiss, uh?" the proffesor said "I haven't done such a thing in years..." he then begun to laugh maniacally as he crushed a test tube

**At Unazuki's appartment**

She was cleaning her room as Claud was pacing around the place... "Maybe I should warn the others..."he said to himself

"No! We have to show them that we can do it too! We have to show our worth-boku!" Cancer said

they heard Unazuki's voice as she sighed "Well... I guess this is it" she said

she looked at a small picture cutout she had framed... Claud looked out the window and saw it as well.

"That girl is so nice... we can't let anything happen to her-boku!" Cancer said

"Yes... I expect you to help me" Claud said

"my first kiss... with someone I love... could it be that I am putting to much thought into it?" she asked herself

Paul sighed as he closed his eyes... then he felt it... something dark came over and phased trought the window

"T-That's the daimon seed-boku!" Cancer said

"Damn... well... is not doing anything right now... we got to wait until something happens... we don't wanna cause a scene" Claud said

the seed then inserted itself into the elephant shaped vacuum-cleaner.

The Vaccuum cleaner then begun to sprout legs, and Inazuki turned around and was shocked by what she saw.

The vaccuum-cleaner transformed into a daimon!

"Ok! It's my time to shine! Transcode:007 Cancer Bubble on air-boku!" Claud called out as he and Cancer formed Cancer Bubble

"Osoji!" she yelled as she opened a plate revealing a black star.

"Boomerang Cutter!" a voice rang

* CLONK! *

"OUCH! Who is it!" the monster shouted

"You! Follow me if you wanna stay intact-boku!" Cancer Bubble said

"EH?" Inazuka was confussed but Cancer Bubble grabbed her hand and transformed her into EM waves to phase trougt the wall

"w-wait!" she yelled as they both where flying on the wave road.

They jumped off and transformed into solid matter

"Are you okay-boku? Did that monster hurt you at all-boku?" Cancer Bubble asked

"OSOJI! That girl's heart! IS MINE!" she yelled as she slapped Cancer Bubble and was send flying off

"AAAGH!" He yelled as he landed near a garden

"eh? Cancer Bubble? What are you doing here?" asked a man.

"Eh? Wait! Damian! Great! You are here! I need your help... is a Daimon... it smacked me off before I could do some damage" Cancer Bubble said

"Is all I need to hear... team up?" he said smirking.

Cancer Bubble nodded.

He pulled his VG-hunter out "Transcode: 011 WOLF WOODS ON AIR!" he yelled as he transformed into his EM form

"AWOO!" he howled

"Quickly we don't have much time! It probably sucked the pure eart out of that poor girl-boku" Cancer Bubble said

They disappeared and reappeared moments after

"The talisman... is mine!" Osoji declared proudly

"We won't let you have that" said a voice

Osoji turned around.

"Who is it?" she exclaimed as she saw two figures standing in a roofstop

"Guided by a new era... Sailor Uranus... acts with elegance" said Uranus

"Like wise... I am Sailor Neptune" said Neptune

"HA! This is what I've taken! I won't let you have it! OSOJI!" she said as her arm changed into the vacuum-cleaner handle

"Hurracane!" she yelled as a strong gust of wind rushed out the senshi jumped out of the way

"WORLD! SHAKING!" she yelled as she lunched her attack

The attack hit her on the monster's hand and she let go of the crystal

"It's mine" Uranus said

"OSOJI!" She yelled as she threw another wind attack making Uranus fly off course

"We'll take it!" both Wolf Woods and Cancer Bubble said as they jumped over the Daimon and to get the crystal

The senshi and the monster blinked... then realized what just happened "Wait~!" they monster and Neptune said as they chased after the runaway crystal.

"Wolf! You stay with the crystal... I will try to keep the girl healthy as much as possible" Cancer said

"Roger... leave this to me! My blood is boiling!" Wolf said

"Yeah... _because you are playing fetch..._" Cancer bubble inwardly said that chuckling.

The crystal then landed on a car... and they al begun looking for it on the floor

"Where is the talisman?" they asked as they saw wolf chasing the car and they sweat-dropped at the sight

**On Unazuki's appartment**

*ding dong *

"Uzanuki-chan! I'm here with everyone!" Usagi said

when they realised Usagi has been pushing the doorbell many times over

"Maybe she hasn't come back from her job yet?" she offered as an excuse

she leaned against the door, but it was open...

They entered to the room to find Cancer Bubble doing something to her...

"come on... you got to hang on... I only have a few of this... I hope Wolf gets back soon... otherwise... otherwise this girl..." Cancer Bubble begun to cry. He then noticed something

"Who's there! I won't let you off easy if you are a robber or another Daimon-boku! Take this! Boomerang cutter!" he yelled as he attacked blindly.

"GIAH!" they yelled as they got out of the way

"w-wait! We are her friends! Please stop!" Usagi yelled as they dodged his attacks

When he realised who he was attacking... he gulped "Oh... I am sorry... I didn't... I was worried and-boku" he said

"w...who are you? Are you one of the transcodes we keep hearing about?" Usagi asked

"YOU BET! I TRANSCODE 007 Cancer bubble-boku!" he said as he used another battle card

"Battle card: 100 heal" he said as Inazuki was surrounded by a green glow and color returned momentarily on her face

"damn... I only have a few more... if only the senshi where here" he wondered out loud on purpose.

Inazuki was put on bet as she shivered a bit... she then woke up... however her eyes looked kinda... funny...

"Eh! You shouldn't move! You should be resting-boku!" Cancer said

"a kiss..." she said... this made all the girls look at her

"I want a kiss" she said in a monotonous voice as she lunched herself to Makoto

"Unazuki-chan! Pull yourself together...dind't you say... that you wanted it to be special-boku?" Cancer said

"i want to kiss! Kiss, Kiss, kiss" she said as she tried to kiss Makoto then she went to Usagi

"Bubble shot!" Cancer said as she was imprisoned in a bubble.

They looked at Cancer with a weird look.

He went over her and gently put his hand on the bubble, "You... are in so much pain... your dream... your pure heart... not having it is corrupting your dream... don't worry... I will protect your dream... my friend Wolf Woods should be after the crystal... I will not let you loose your dream to have you first kiss-boku" he said as the other girls looked at him "I know... how you feel... wanting something... but being so far away from it" he said as he sat down

Rei then used a sealing spell and put it on her mouth "Hurry up and look for additional help! I and this Cancer fellow will stay to keep an eye on her" she said

They nodded as they split ways on the roads...

"But how..."

"In the world"

"DO WE USE A CLUE TO FIND IT!" Usagi yelled

"Usagi-chan! There's a Daimon at 1 mile aproximately away from you!" Mercury said on her comunicator.

"Understood!" Usagi said, at that moment Mamoru passed by with a motorcycle.

"Mamo-chan!" she said

"Usa-ko, if you are in a hurry, get on!" he said as she put on a helmet

**Back at Unazuki's apartment**

Her color begun to drain away again... "Damn it! Heal 200! Heal 300!" Cancer said as he used it to keep her as healthy as possible but her health was deteriorating rapidly

"Everyone... hurry up... at this rate" Rei bit her thumb in nervousness "Unazuki will die"

**Back to Mamoru and Usagi**

"Usagi-chan! Is in that area!" Ami said

"Roger!" Usagi said as she was riding with Mamoru

They suddenly stopped

"IS IN HERE!" Usagi yelled realizing they where in a junkyard

They saw an explotion... it was the Daimon, and the two other sensi... and another creature... witch made Luna cringe in fear

"AWOO!" Wolf howled "THIS IS MAKING MY BLOOD BOIL LIKE CRAZY! LET'S KEEP FIGHTING!" he shouted as he attacked the Daimon who had the crystal

"WIDE CLAW!" he yelled as he attacked the Daimon who dodged by sheer luck

she let go of the crystal and Wolf got it "YES!" he cheered

"WORLD SHAKEKING!" Uranus yelled attacking Wolf from behind

"ARO!" he said as he looked behind

"Oi Ojouchan... didn't they tell you attacking from behind... is not very elegant, now is it?" he said as she did another one...

this however was a costly mistake... unkown to many Wolf had a mayor lincantropy issue... when he saw something that looked like a full moon... it triggered his berzerk ability... and this attack...

his skin turned red... his eyes became red...

"AWOOO! YES! THIS IS IT! WOFL VULCAN!" he said as his arm changed into a gatling gun and begun to shoot

The senshi avoided it narrowly "HOWLING WOLVES!" he then howled creating wolves that rushed to attack the senshi

Usagi then transfored into Sailor moon.

They all landed on the heaps of cars as he was on the floor panting... this was an all out fight... the senshi did not want to retreat... and the daimon either... and they both either attacked him.. or the daimon attacked them... it was like a mexican standoff

"cooperate and give us the talisman" Uranus said

"You talk high and might for a wannabe there Ojou-chan" Wolf said smirking

"That is what I took! Give it to me!" Ojozi said

"No way... you are worse than they are... thy owner might need it... Cancer is waiting for me!" Wolf said

"NO! I Won't let either of you two have that pure heart crystal!" she said

Wolf sniffed in the air... "Oh? So that is the girl they told me about" Wolf said as he smirked

"A girl who dreams of a first kiss with a wonderful boy...! I can't forgive you for stealing such a pure heart! For love and justice, the beautiful soldier in a sailor suit! Sailor moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you" Sailor Moon said

"your entrance... is a bit long" Wolf said cleaning his ear

"Well... EXCUSEEE ME" she said furious

"but... I like what you said... what you said comes from the heart... there are no hidden meanings... just straight out... here, catch" Wolf said as he tossed the crystal to Sailor moon

Then daimon used her wire to whip Sailor Moon

"Oi! I thought I told you... I am your opponent!" Wolf yelled as he shoved his hand on her stomach...however it phased trough

"TAKE THIS!" he pushed the daimon into the ground by transforming her into EM waves and made her part of the ground

"Eh... I got to thank Rouge for that... nice trick... it really comes in handy" Wolf said

"_Please... help me... help me save my dearest friend who believes in such a passionate dream_" Usagi thought

she closed her eyes... and found herself surrounded by flames... at first she was scared, but it was a gentle fire... it surrounded her...

"You wish... to protect that flame of love in your friend's heart?" a voice asked

"Yes... I wish to protect the flame that burns brightly in her heart" Usagi said

"Then I will lend you my strength... use it well child of the moon" said the voice as it revealed himself to be Leo

Sailor Moon then became englufed in flames to the shock and surprise of the senshi and Tuxedo Kamen who was trying to hold off the Daimon

she then appeared donning a new suit... her skirt was a firey orange, as her hair decorations changed to orange as well... he suit changed to a pure red rather than the usual white as he gloves had 2 colors and had claw like decorations on it with a golden color... her staff changed and had a ruby on the top... on her outfit the sign of Leo could be seen.

She lifted her staff and fire begun to congregate on it... Wolf then recognised that attack

"OH SHIT!" he said as he grabbed Tuxedo Kamen and the other senshi to get them out of the firying range of the attack

"Atomic... Leo... Blazer!" she yelled as she let the attack

a burning raging fire shot out as the enemy was frozen in place

"LOVELY!" she yelled as she returned to her normal form and the Daimon egg returned to normal

"I... did it" Sailor Moon said as she fainted

Uranus then jumped as she put Sailor Moon on a choke hold

"YOU BASTARDS!" Wolf yelled as Neptune went for the crystal

"We will take the talisman!" she said

Neptune went to pick it up but was interrupted by Tuxedo Kamen

"I won't let you have it!" he said as he charged towards Neptune

"LET GO! If I don't give it back... Inazuki-chan will die!" Sailor Moon yelled

"I know that we're going to have casualties!" Uranus said

"Then... why?" Sailor Moon said

"It's nothing you could understand" Uranus said

"It's out duty" Neptune said... however... deep inside she felt dirty... she was feeling that she was only making an excuse.

""we must get a hold of it" Uranus said

"BOOMERANG CUTTER!" a voice rang

the cars where cut cleanly in half.

"You... I will make you all suffer" Cancer said as he appeared

"C-c-Cancer... calm down... oh shit... oho shit! Last time I saw him like this... I better get out" Wolf said.

he picked the crystal "I got it! I got to hurry" Cancer Bubble said

"Deep submerge!" Neptune attack

"TIDAL WAVE!" Cancer Called out.. Neptune's attack was overpowered by the sheer force of the EM water attack

"HAHAHA! How do you like that-boku!" Cancer pulled a raspberry on her before disappearing.

he dashed out and disappeared out of sight by going into EM waves

He returned and gave the crystal back to the owner "I am glad you got it Cancer Bubble! You are a hero!" Rei said as she gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

"I don't think... I did that much... Wolf did all the fighting-boku" Cancer said blushing a bit

"Still, you did a fine job Cancer... you should be proud" Rei said as she patted him

"Well... my job is done... but you have to take care of your friends... she might be a bit sore...-boku" Cancer said as he disappeared

"_Thank you..." _Rei silently thanked the transcode team

Claud then appeared on the building as he walked down the streets with a proud smile

"Seems it went well... you where quiet the little hero today" Damian said with a wolfish smirk

"Hey! let's tell the other's! they would not believe it!" Claud said with a smile

"Yeah, yeah... just calm down... I still have my gardening job to finish..." Damian said as he walked out with his sheers.

Claud then saw the black kitten from earlier

"Ah! neko-chan! how are you!" Claud as said he petted Luna, who purred in delight

"Today I did good... I managed to help someone" Claud said

"I finally feel like my friends will respect me... I was allways the one looked down... but... I managed to step up... maybe... someday I can be like my friends" Claud said

Luna nodded

"Thank you neko-chan, you take care of the rabbit girl (Usagi means rabitt) for me ok?" Cluad said as she let Luna wander off

"That kid... he has a strange energy comming from him

As Claud dashed out to get by Damian she could see behind them the figures of a lycantrop wolf and of a huge crab walking side by side as they walked into the sunset

Chapter end


	7. Chapter 6

Sailor Moon: Shooting Star warriors!

Chapter 6: Void and nothingness the arrival of the XM-mian and the contest of love

It was a tranquil day as a student in Juuban was walking and sighed in depression.

"This is the 4th time... the 4th time this day I got into another stupid fight! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THEM ALL!" the student yelled stomping the floor scaring the passerby.

The person's name is Shinta Sakurako, he is a student in Juuban middle school, he was one of the most academically exalted students, almost on par with Ami Mizuno, falling short for a point.

"Why the hell do people pick on me?" Shinta asked himself.

He stared at the mirror and saw his face... it looked girlish.

"Damn my genes" he said as he pounded the mirror.

His brown hair at shoulder length and his green eyes, his eyes where almond shaped and delicate looking... a very contrasting feature considering his reputation as one of the strongest kendo-ka in Juuban.

Shinta looked forward and found his all time crush...

"Hey everyone! Mina-chan is here!" a girl with long flowing blonde hair and a red ribbon walked by.

Shinta sighed... there went his goddess once again. She had many pretty friends. He was also taken with the girl with the long black hair, Rei, and the other brunette in the group. However his target was Minako, his goddess.

"Man... I can take 6 people at the same time, I win the regional championships no problem... but I can't talk to a girl I like" Shinta said as he sighed again.

He then smiled as he saw the other blonde haired girl, she was a very funny girl, if albeit very clumsy.

After seeing them talk and play, Shinta smiled to himself and decided to leave.

"No need to bring my negativity around them" Shinta said as he sighed in defeat.

It was a known that Shinta was a circle of negativity. Since he was little he was always shunned due to his dark aura that seemed to surround him.

"Damn it... for once... I wish I could be normal" Shinta said as he walked and grumbled.

The people moved out of his way as he showed fierce eyes.

"Hey, it's you!" a bubbly voice said.

Shinta jumped a bit in fright and turned around.

"U...Usagi-chan?" Shinta said in disbelief "Wh-what are you doing here?" he said with a blush.

She had a grin like a can that just caught a pretty fat canary.

"I saw you staring at my friends... come on... tell me, who is it?" Usagi said as she pushed herself a bit closer to Shinta.

Shinta and Usagi had been friends for a while... ever since elementary when he saved her from a couple of wild dogs one day... Shinta and Usagi arrived to her home, Usagi being saved from any harm, looked up to Shinta as a guardian of sorts and as a good friend.

"Mah, Usagi-san... it isn't like that at all" Shinta said while blushing.

Usagi knew the reputation Shinta had, so it was not a surprise that she befriended Makoto so easily, she was used to this kind of people.

"Sooo... who is the lucky one" Usagi said with her playful smirk.

"Usagi-sa~an, don't do this... not now" Shinta moaned.

Usagi giggled and slapped Shinta's back rather hard, leaving an impression on it.

"Yeesh... you hit hard" Shinta said as he winced in pain.

"Come on... tell Usagi the love cupid all about your problems" Usagi said with a smile.

"_Oh boy, this won't end well for me_" Shinta thought as he resigned himself; Usagi was VERY adamant about things she wanted to find out.

"Well... there's a girl I like... but... I don't think she might like me" Shinta said looking a bit sad as he spoke.

Whenever he was around Usagi his negative aura seemed to be blasted away by her mere presence, it was a nice feeling if only for the moments he spend with her, however he limited himself "_Don't want to use her to make myself feel better..._" Shinta thought.

"I been looking at her for a long time, but I don't think I even register on her sights... she is pretty beautiful but I am afraid that... well... I might measure up to the measuring stick she uses... if you catch what I mean" Shinta said with a sigh.

"Oh? And who is this girl you like so much? I always hear you only talking about tournaments and beating Ami-chan on academics but not much on the romance department" Usagi said.

"Eh... could it be... you like Makoto or Ami-chan?" Usagi said with a grin that made Shinta blush.

"Err... they are beautiful... and I wouldn't lie to you if I said I wasn't interested in them... but they are not whom I am after" Shinta said with a sigh.

"Eh? Could it be little old me?" she said with a smirk as she pointed at herself with a playful smile.

Shinta was drinking a beverage when this suddenly came out and did a colossal spit-take.

"GYAH!" Usagi yelled as she was caught in it.

"AGH! Sorry...sorry, sorry" Shinta apologized as he pulled a handkerchief and gave it to Usagi to clean herself up "That kinda came out of the left field" Shinta said with a sheepishly look on him.

"Ok... I had that coming" Usagi said with a frown and then laughed.

"Well Usagi, it's been fun talking to you but it's getting late and I need to head to the dojo. After all, I am the one that has to carry the weight of those dead-weights around there" Shinta said, talking about the kendo practice area at school.

"Haha... but you are SOOO good... you should become a master sometime and open your own dojo" Usagi said with a smile.

Once again, that warmth radiating from her... it felt so nice, Shinta smiled and chuckled.

"Heh... You are a very sweet girl Usagi-san..."Shinta closed his eyes "Thank you" he said as he faced her.

Shinta bowed and picked up his boken and put on its sheath wrap and left back to school for his club activities.

"Take care Shin-kun" Usagi said as she giggled.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Shinta yelled feeling angry but inwardly chuckled at his friend's antiques.

"Still though... this is very interesting" Shinta said to himself as he pulled a newspaper article out of his gakuran (School-boy uniform) "The senshi, the new heroes called Starforce... and those monsters... I worry about Usagi and her friends" Shinta said as he sighed. "Eh? What's this?" Shinta said as he turned the newspaper article around "Couple Contest? What's this about?" Shinta said as he read the article "anyone can enter... couples only" Shinta read as he sighed "Well... that means I am out" Shinta said as he sighed in defeat, however he curled his fist and had a fire in his eyes "As Kami as my witness I will get a girlfriend yet!" he said as the people around him gave him a wide birth and a few elementary students pointed at him.

He walked to the dojo as he prepared himself "Okay you idiots, since you all LOVE to waste time here I will make this into a fun time for you all: if you managed to strike me three times I will take you all out to eat, on me" he said with a smirk.

And the dojo students jumped at him as he smirked and pulled his boken.

The students and many residents heard a lot of people cry in pain and agony that afternoon.

**Rei's temple**

"EH? YOU WANT US TO GO WHERE AND DO WHAT!" Geo and Sonia both yelled at Usagi who plugged her ears at the pair's reaction. Luna Platz was seething on the other side of the room while Bud and Zack where trying to calm her down.

"ermm.. I don't think we would be able to do that... we are good friends and all but we aren't so close as to try something like that" Sonia and Geo said while blushing.

"I was asking for you two to come and watch... I never said ANYTHING about you two competing" Usagi said with a smirk.

Geo and Sonia both blushed, Rei appeared and twacked the blonde girl. "Stop pestering them Usagi" Rei said.

"Say, where were you? You left with the others but you came later... what happened?" Rei asked.

"Ah... I found an old friend... I think I talked about him before... his name is Shinta Sakurako" Usagi said.

"Eh... yes, I think you talked about him, he was a close friend of yours during elementary wasn't he?" Makoto said as she recalled the name.

Usagi smiled and nodded.

"So... tell us what happened?" Makoto asked.

"Well... is not really my place to say... but suffice to say Shin-kun is in lo~ve" she said with a smirk.

"Eh? Really? I wonder if that is affecting his academics... after all he always been shooting for my place... but he falls short by only a point or half of it" Ami said.

"Eh? Really?" Rei and Minako said surprised.

"That's not all... he is also well known around for his fights... he is a kendo-ka but he practices other martial arts to keep himself in shape, he runs the school's martial arts club after all" Makoto said nodding twice.

"Eh? Maybe he should quit the sport clubs and concentrate solely on his studies?" Ami suggested.

"Nah... Shin-kun has always done many things at once... is because and I quote 'I like to challenge to better myself'" Usagi said.

"Well... back on topic" Minako said with a smile "Who is the girl in his sights?" Minako asked.

"Umm he wouldn't tell, but I was pretty sure he was looking at you guys" Usagi said with a smile.

Somewhere else Shinta had a slight cold shiver running down his back. "I wonder if I am getting a cold"

**Unknown planet**

"Yess... this is it... after 5 millennia being imprisoned and being resembled from model W... finally... I can take revenge on these humans" a malicious voice said.

He turned around and saw a tank. In it was a small green light.

"Finally the creation of my arduous work... an advanced artificial electronic life form that surpasses even the AM-mians... I shall dub you XM-mian... due to the planetoid we are now... Xerodime Megalus. You escaped me before... and joined that bastard creation of Light's... but I have you once again... and with the abilities of your past forms... I shall remake you and seed chaos and destruction... everything will become nothing and from nothingness... WILL COME DARKNESS! AHAHAHAH!" the old person said as the creature was completed... the green light receded and the creature emerged.

It looked like a cyborg, but his face was all black like covered with a faceplate of darkness. He felt something inside stirring. As a wave-electronic creature he felt a wave... a wave like his own, one of solitude and despair, one that was a singularity with darkness. Despair because he was a hero, and now was revived by this megalomaniac who was hell bent on proving his worth by destroying those who had shunned him. However this wave-length was just like his, a proud wave... a lonely wave.

"What the hell?" the person yelled as the creature disappeared in a flash of red and black light.

"No...Noo... NOOOO!" the person yelled as the creature left its creator.

"Damn, damn... I didn't take that into consideration. The waves... they are synchronizing. The bastard... he escaped me yet again. No matter... I still have them, the new group that has been using wizards for evil plots. Let's see how I can use them for my own gain," the person said as he cackled madly.

**Deep in space**

"Someone...someone is calling me. I can feel the wave, so cold and dark, yet so benign. I want to meet this person, the one who needs my help once more" the creature said as he shot out towards a planet of blue.

**Back on earth**

"No... no way" Shinta said as Usagi pushed him forward, he was surprised since the girl appeared much stronger than what she looked.

"Hey Usagi! How are you?" a boy with brown hair yelled, Shinta notice the strange sunglasses he wore, and his friend with the pink hoodie.

"Eh? Who are these guys? Friends of yours?" Shinta asked.

"Uhu! Shinta... meet Geo and Sonia" Usagi said as she smiled and introduced them.

"Yo... how are you all?" Shinta said as he shook hands with them.

"Geo... Geo... this guy... his waves are pretty dark" Omega-xis commented.

"Yeah, he reminds me of the crimson dragon's wave. Be careful," Lyra added.

Geo and Sonia shook hands but Shinta noticed something wrong with them... he had a 'feeling' they sensed his dark aura "_Talk about busting first impressions_" Shinta thought to himself.

He pushed his brown hair back a bit "I take it Usagi forced you two to come?" Shinta said while they looked a bit uneasy on HOW to answer that question. "Don't worry... same for me, I don't know why thought" he said. He then put on a pair of headphones on a slick new music player.

"Eh? What's that?" Sonia asked.

"Eh? This? It's a smart-phone. I had to do part-time jobs to save enough to buy myself one. It's pretty sweet and I can put thousands of my favorite songs" Shinta said.

They all turned around when he felt an electric like wave on the air... then he saw a pair of twins.

"Hey Pat! Hey Rey! What are you guys doing here?" Geo asked.

"Hey Geo, Sonia? What are you guys doing over here?" they asked.

"Friends of yours?" Shinta asked pointing at the twins.

"Oh... sorry... this are Pat and Rey, they are friends of ours" Sonia said as she introduced them.

"How are you? I am Shinta, Shinta Sakurako" he said with a smile.

"I am Pat" said one of them with a smile.

"I am Rey" said the other one with a scowl.

"Nice to meet ya" Shinta said.

"Soo... what are you guys doing here?" Shinta asked.

"A friend of ours coerced us" Pat said with a nervous smile while Rey scoffed.

"Well then, let's see people make fools of themselves," Shinta said with a hearty laugh.

"I like this guy" Rey said with a smirk.

Shinta looked around until he spotted her.

"Eh? Aww crap! She's here too!" Shinta bemoaned.

"Eh?" all the guys said in unison.

Shinta dashed after Usagi locked eyes on him and had a rather... disturbing tinkle in her eyes.

"Shin-kun! Come on tell me!" Usagi said as she dashed to catch him.

"No way!" Shinta said as he spotted a tree and ran up a tree and climbed it.

"Shin-kun come on... tell me" Usagi pleaded.

Shinta looked at her... he knew he wouldn't be able to make her stop.

"Promise me you won't tell a soul?" Shinta said as he looked at her.

"I promise" Usagi said as she sighed in defeat.

Shinta sighed and jumped down the tree.

"I... well... to be honest... I like Minako-san, I have ever since I saw her one day ran out her home in a mad rush because she thought she was late for school" Shinta said remembering that day when she accidentally bowled him over.

"Hahaha, so it was love at first sight eh?" Usagi asked

"Yeah... but she is so beautiful and pretty. There's no way she would go with an average guy like me" Shinta said as he felt depressed.

"Hey, don't be like that Shin-kun, you are a very nice looking guy. If I didn't have my Darien I would totally date you," she said with a smile.

Shinta patted her hair. "Thanks Usako... you always know how to cheer me up" Shinta said with a genuine smile.

Shinta excused himself to go to the restroom and washed his face. "I am lucky to have a friend like Usagi," he said to himself.

Then a bolt of dark light hit him inside the restroom.

"W-what's going on?" Shinta said as he put himself in a defensive stance, he was surrounded by a dark purple energy wave.

"Are you the one who called me?" a voice rang out.

"Called you… who are you? WHAT are you?" Shinta asked as he looked around for anything to escape.

"I don't have a name. I was made of only darkness and despair" the voice said "I felt your wave-length... so similar to mine" the voice said.

"So... what did you come to me for?" Shinta said, dropping his defensive stance, realizing the voice just wanted to talk for now.

"I wish to experience life... but to do so I need a person who is 'compatible' with me so we can co-exist and help each other" the voice said.

"And in exchange of using my body as 'host'?" Shinta asked felling a bit nervous.

"I will grant you access to my abilities as a wave-being" the voice said. "you and I will be one, but retain individuality."

"What are those abilities?" Shinta asked, his curiosity piqued.

"You would need to see to comprehend... but in short you would become an electro wave human hybrid. You could phase trough objects and activate a 'battle mode', increasing your abilities to levels beyond a mere human could ever hope to achieve" the voice said. "Will you be my friend?" the voice asked, full of hope.

"Sure, you are doing me a favor; the least I could do is become your friend" Shinta said as he smiled at the voice "But we need a name for you. Since you are, as you said "made of darkness and despair", how about 'Zero'? Since Zero means 'nothing', it fits your theme of nothingness after all..." Shinta said

"Zero... that name is so familiar..." the voice said "Very well... I shall take the name of Zero. Young Shinta, prepare for program execution" Zero said.

"R.O.C.K System... online... proceeding with **R**ebirth **O**f **C**rystallised **K**nowledge System... subject Zero... online... execute" Zero said as he shot towards Shinta in a beam of red light. Shinta groaned as he felt a tingle in his body. A voice came from his speakers on his ears "Shinta Sakurako, I thank you for this opportunity. Until my memories of my life come back, I shall aid you in your time of need, my friend" Zero said. Shinta saw a wave of red radiating from his body, which then turned black.

"W-what is this?" Shinta asked.

"The waves you are seeing now... this is your 'signature' wave: Red of passion, and black of darkness" Zero explained. "Along with the 'enhancements' you got are the 'wave vision' and the ability to 'ride the waves'" Zero explained.

"This is awesome! I wanna try it out!" Shinta said.

"You need to transform... in order to do so collect the wave energy around your body and call out my name"

"ZERO!" Shinta yelled as his body became a light and evaporated from sight. He appeared on a yellow road on top of the park. "WOW! THIS IS SO COOL!" Shinta exclaimed as he walked down the road.

The contest had started and he sat down on the wave road to watch the show unfold.

Umino, a classmate of Shinta was looking for his girlfriend's hand among the others.

"Umino and Naru? When did THAT happen?" Shinta mused to himself as he observed the poor boy fail each time. That is until they group went to the confession part of the game. Shinta was taken aback by Ace's confession to Tia, but what really got to him was Umino's heartfelt declaration of love. "He is such a nice guy" Shinta said as he smiled for his buddy.

Then, both Ace and Umino's group were tied and the announcer did not know WHAT to do.

The girl with the hoodie "Sonia" Shinta reminded himself, suggested allowing both couples to do the honors and seat on the chair of love.

Kaoline was not far away smirking. She had planted a Daimon seed a while back. She was sure someone with pure heart would win in the end and with it the possibility to attain the talisman.

"I love it when a plan works itself out" Kaoline said to herself.

As they begun to touch the sculpture to turn on the glowing heart, something happened: the sculpture begun to glow and...

"DIEHEART!" A monster appeared.

"AWW CRAP! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? A MONSTER?" Shinta yelled.

"Quickly we must flee" Zero said.

"No way! My friends are in there, I have to save them" Shinta yelled.

Zero sighed. "Very well, yell "R.O.C.K ON!" Zero said.

Shinta did as instructed and his hair grew longer. A small white apparatus appeared on his hand, as well as a futuristic looking pistol.

"Those are the weapons created for you: the Z-sword and the Z-buster. Go then, young Shinta" Zero said.

Shinta closed his eyes... this monster... he shivered in fright, but he knew his friends needed his help.

His helmet then created a visor in front of his eyes "for protection" Zero said

Shinta then jumped down and formed into solid matter right next to the monster "What the hell you think you are doing to them... bakemono!" Shinta said as he grabbed the monster by the head and slammed into the ground.

"Hey you kids, get the hell out of here" Shinta yelled as he jumped back to protect himself due to a beam the monster shot out.

Ace looked at the newcomer. "Ace, this person, he is a…" Acid started to say.

"I know... we should join him afterward" Ace interrupted. "After we figured out if he is friend or foe" he amended as he carried Tia away.

"You know, you don't have to carry me like this" Tia said with a slight blush as she was being carried in a princess cradle.

"I know I don't have to. I want to," Ace smirked.

"HOLD IT!" a familiar voice rung out. Shinta froze for a second and jumped out of the way and transformed into EM waves.

"To ruin the light of love that someone had finally gotten a hold of," Sailor Moon frowned as she stepped into sight. "Even if the goddess of love forgave you, I would not!"

"Who the HEART are you?" asked Die Heart as she pulled herself up

"I am the guardian of love and justice! Sailor Moon!"

"Likewise, Sailor Mars!" Mars announced as she came into view.

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"In the name of the moon," Sailor Moon finished, "We will punish you!"

High above the battle was Kaolinite. She had long decided to get a new vantage point for her incoming victory. This would be the last time that those annoying Sailor Senshi would get in her way. Looking to Die Heart, she knew exactly how to do it, however she was still worried about that newcomer, but he disappeared... hopefully he would been long gone now.

"Hmm," she smiled. "Little girls should act like the little girls you are." She then snapped her fingers.

Die Heart heard the mistress' order and put her hand insider her golden hearts again, "Let's dance!"

The heart gave off a bright light but the senshi couldn't feel anything wrong with them. They looked forward and all of them instantly fell in love. In front of them were five of the hunkiest men that they had ever seen. Each of the men stepped forward and gently took a senshi by the hand.

"Let's dance!' they all cheered.

"Well," Sailor Moon giggled, actually forgetting Mamoru for a moment. "Only for a minute."

Of course, what the scouts were seeing wasn't necessarily what the others who were witnessing the battle. Ace and his team all sweat dropped at the sight of the five green skinny monsters that Die Heart had made from apparently nowhere. What was weird was that the senshi didn't seem to see what they really were and were actually dancing with them.

"Hey Ace. When we actually do decide to reveal our identities to them, I say we put them through Satella Police training, starting with combat 101," Jack sighed, as he was once again bewildered at the girls' antics, and lack of focus for that matter.

"Well, it has to be some illusion they're seeing to make them dance with those things, so cut them some slack," Sonia said, coming to their defense.

"Actually, I have to agree with Jack on this one," Lyra said, as everyone else, EM Beings and humans alike (including Geo, much to her dismay) nodded, causing her to sigh in defeat. As much as she hated to admit it, Satella Police training (or boot camp as she liked to put it) would really do them wonders.

Any further discussion was interrupted when a series of screams erupted from the girls and now the skinny monsters were now attacking them with electrified tentacles. Apparently, the illusion was dropped but the monsters were still painfully real.

"Now can we help?" asked Pat, seeing as the Senshi were in a tight spot.

"Yes. Oh, and I've sent the list of names we've been given by the public to HQ, and they've decided that our team code name will be Star Force, so while on this planet, that will be our new transformation code," Ace said, earning nods from the group, despite the sudden information.

"Star Force! Acid Ace!"

"Star Force! Mega Man!"

"Star Force! Harp Note!"

"Star Force! Gemini Spark!"

"Star Force! Queen Virgo!"

"Star Force! Jack Corvus !"

The Transcode team, now renamed, The Star Force team dashed out of the bushes and toward the battle.

"You five help the Senshi out!" Acid Ace ordered. "Queen Virgo and I will handle the daimon!"

"Roger!" the five of them replied, as they dashed toward the senshi, however Ace had other thoughts in mind "_Who was that guy?_" he thought as he decided to look for clues about it later.

"Meh, I can't believe we have to save your sorry butts again! Grave Claw!" Jack Corvus called out, burning through the tentacles, causing the creatures to release each of the Senshi.

"Worry about that later! Rocket Knuckle!" Gemini Spark W and B called out in synch, before sending the creatures tumbling back.

"We'll finish this!" Mega Man called out, as he and Harp Note jumped in front of the creatures.

"Double Heroes! Buster Concert!" They cried, as Harp Note fired a concerts forth of music notes, with Mega Man firing his canons at each of the music notes, creating a spread shot of notes to rain down on the creatures, deleting them instantly.

The Sailor Senshi didn't even get a chance to say a word, before the Star Force team had once again, made short work of the opponents that had been giving them a hard time.

"Um...thanks again," Sailor Moon said, right before Jack Corvus gave them each a smack on the back of the head.

"Baka! In the middle of a battle, you can't afford to get side-tracked. What kind of warriors let an illusion, which I'm betting didn't even hide the daimon from your view, distract them!" he exclaimed, very much annoyed at the Senshis' seemingly inexperience in battle.

"Oi! Aren't you being a little hard on them Jack Corvus?" Mega Man said. Although he did agree that the Senshi really needed some real battle training, he didn't agree Jack's berating them.

Before they could argue, the sound of Ace and Tia fighting the daimon caught their attention.

"Rain Shower!"

"Stealth Laser!"

Both attack collided with Die Heart, doubling the damage from the electricity, which left her reeling.

"Let's finish this! Hydro Dragon!" Queen Virgo called out, sending her dragon toward Die Heart, pushing her back. At the same time, Acid Ace had quickly moved behind her, positioning himself right behind where she had originally been as a statue. "Lock-On Sword!" he called out, quickly slicing at Die Heart, causing her to land right where he wanted her.

"It's over," Queen Virgo said, as Acid Ace reappeared next to her.

Just as Die Heart was about to disappear, a card suddenly shot down, and stuck to her chest.

"What?" Acid Ace gasped in surprise, since they had already defeated the daimon.

"Hmm, it seems I was too late for a live specimen, but this will work, since a bomb is better than nothing," Dark Phantom's voice rang out, before he laughed maliciously.

"Bomb? What bomb?" Mega Man called out, until he noticed the noise leaking out of Die Heart at an erratic rate.

"She's gonna blow!" Harp Note cried out, as Die Heart began to swell.

From her vantage point, Kaolinite frowned, realizing they were going to lose another daimon, but if this daimon, which was somehow going to explode could take them all out, it would make their plans all the more successful, so it was a silver lining of sort. Sighing slightly, she decided to teleport away.

Back down in the park, Die Heart was about to explode, indicated from her rapidly flashing body.

"Damn it! We have to do something! We can't let her explode!" Acid Ace growled.

"Leave that to me," a dark voice said.

"Z.I.N (**Z**ero **I**nfinite **D**arkness) Slash!" the voice yelled as an energy blade came from the green tube, resembling a medieval broadsword and slashed the daimon.

"Everything is absorbed by darkness... nothing escapes it" the person said as he 'sheathed' his sword and turned away from the monster.

The monster's eyes then went wide as the body begun to swirl into a dark portal and was absorbed, a slight popping sound was heard as the dark portal closed itself and imploded on itself in darkness.

The Starforce team looked at the newcomer with wary eyes. "W-Who are you?" they asked.

"The name... is Zero. Nice to meet ya" he said with a business face.

"Are you... are you a transcode like us?" they asked.

"No... I am a XM-mian wave being... our name in this form is Zero" Shinta and Zero said in unison. "Sorry about this... but I got to go" he said as he vanished in a black light and shot up to the sky.

"So... now we have another to worry about" Acid Ace muttered as they all vanished as well.

"Uhmm... what just happened?" Sailor Moon said, for once not being the only one who was out of the loop.

"I... I don't know... but that new guy... his aura, it was so dark, it was downright oppressive" Sailor Mars said.

"But... he is not a bad guy... right? He kinda saved us" Sailor Venus said.

"We have to see how this plays out. After all, he didn't seem to recognize them as allies. Maybe he is a solo player?" Sailor Mercury added.

"Either way... I didn't like the feeling I got from him" Sailro Mars said

"_Why... why did he feel so... familiar?" _Sailor Moon thought

**With the Starforce team**

"That guy's wave... there were pretty dark..." Omega said to the teammates

"Yeah... but didn't it felt like a lonely wave?" Harp Note said

"Kinda felt like Solo's... but unlike his it wasn't firei burning... like warning people to keep away... rather... ti was cool... inviting... but it was so dark it scares you... like you don't know what could happen" Queen Virgo said

"I agree with Queen... he has' t done any hostile action against us... however that is not to say that he might be just trying to fool us... be on guard... a person with limited knowledge on wave form could be very intrigued by it and might use it a lot and cause problems" Acid Ace said

"I don't know... I think he was a good guy" Megaman said

"Either way, keep a sharp eye for this Zero person... he was strong... and by his moves he is new to this... however he is quiet versed in combat... for the time being step away from the guy if possible" Acid Ace said

Geo nodded begrudgingly. He knew the person wasn't evil... call it instinct, his aura thought dark, it was not cold or burning... it had a soothing effect... but it held an edge to it, but not one you could call dangerous or hostile... it just projected a lot of loneliness...

"Well... either way, let's be careful, I can understand that" Megaman said

They all parted ways after that.

Chapter end


End file.
